Daughter of Poseidon
by emilyherondalecarstairs
Summary: After a freak accident to the head during demon hunting, everything Marissa has ever know is long gone. She soon finds herself in a place known as Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods. When she reunites with the shadowhunters, she finds herself in a war between the Shadowhunters and Sebastian, and she may know how to win it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Marissa _

They were in the middle of Long Island, stuck in traffic that hadn't moved in the last fort-five minutes. Luke called some colorful words over the loud honking, slamming his fist against the dashboard, which made Marissa jump. Simon was in the front, tapping a drumbeat on the window, while Jace, Clary and Isabelle were whispering in a corner, obviously trying to avoid Marissa's attention. Whatever they were talking about wasn't supposed to be heard by her, but she pretended not to notice, and listened in. Marissa noticed the dark red pendant gleaming on Isabelle's neck. There was demon activity, Marissa knew, and that's what they were hiding. They didn't want her to come.

"Luke?" Clary called, moving up the front seat. He didn't seem to notice, and kept honking the horn. Clary rolled her eyes and tapped him. Luke turned around, wide eyed, and then sighed.

"What?" he asked, looking frantically from Clary to the road, hoping the traffic would clear.

"There are some…issues that need to be taken care of," said Clary, turning her back and motioning to the other two in the back. "We'll be back as soon as possible. Just…don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I have no where to go," Luke grumbled, and honked the horn again.

The three slipped out of the car, closing the door slowly, not acknowledging Marissa at all, who glumly sat against the window, watching as Isabelle, Jace and Clary disappeared through the thick trees.

In a swift movement, Marissa decided to try and get out the door –hopefully not being noticed by Luke's keen hearing or Simon's vampiric eyesight. She leaned against the door, opening the lock, trying not to make any sounds, and slipped outside, almost getting pulled into the dirt. She screeched, but covered her mouth, closing the door lightly before brushing herself off and rushing towards the woods, hoping to spot Clary's brilliant red hair.

She pulled the stele out of her boot, looking around frantically for any signs of life- Shadowhunter or demon. She breathed when she heard the voices of Clary and Jace. Marissa skipped over, leaning against the tree, trying to hear as much as she could muster without being caught.

"Izzy, maybe there's something wrong with the pendant," said Clary, fiddling with her black tank-top. "There's nothing here. Just…trees. Maybe they ran off." Clary suggested, shrugging.

"Obviously not," Isabelle said, looking down, and picking up her glowing pendant. "Look. It stills says there's some activity. It was like this with Lilith, Clary. I'm telling you," she looked around, narrowing her eyes and sniffling, "there is definitely something here."

"Whatever you say," Clary said.

Marissa watched as they swept into the trees, and she let out a sigh. But before she could lean against the tree, she heard the hissing. That terrible noise that sounds like two large bells banging together. Marissa cringed, before realizing it was a demon. A big one, of a sort, creeping near her. She gulped, pushing the stele out as a form of defense, but she knew she couldn't take this one down, especially without anyone to help her. And there was no way she was going to call for help. Marissa needed to prove herself; they needed to know she wasn't a baby anymore, and she could protect herself, and everyone around her.

"Stay back," hissed Marissa, narrowing her eyes slightly. You can't hurt me, Marissa thought. I can hurt you, but you can't hurt me. Marissa knew that wasn't true: If she got demon poison on her, she'd have to go back to the institute to get medicine, otherwise she would die in a matter of hours.

The demon pounced, hissing between it's long teeth. It dragged its tail along with it, making its spiked dig into the trees. "Stay. Back," said Marissa, banging into the tree, hard. The demon sounded like it laughed, and Marissa's heartbeat sped up. Her blood ran cold as the demon came closer, murmuring under its breath, coming closer with every step-

She killed it.

Out of instinct, she killed it. It turned moist and slipped away, turning into a thick ash. She coughed, turning away. Marissa took a deep breath. She couldn't believe it happened; she killed one. But it was one demon, after all, there had to be a ton more if Isabelle's pendant was literally shaking and jumping.

"Nothing," she heard Clary say, and Marissa jumped, hurrying back to the trees, hiding between the branches, hoping no one would notice. "There's nothing here, Isabelle."

There was silence, until she heard the footsteps come closer, and someone gasped, ceasing. "Look," Isabelle said, with shock, "someone was here. They killed a demon. It turned the grass brown. It's like acid."

"You're trying to tell me its another Shadowhunter?" It was Jace.

"There could be," whispered Clary.

"I doubt it," said Jace, shaking his head. "If they were here, they're gone."  
"Not all the demons are, though," whimpered Clary, who just spotted the demon who was crawling towards her. It was different then before: It was black, no tail, but spikes all over, large one's. Marissa stepped back at the sight, hoping the noise of the demon masked out her stepping on branches.

"See, my pendant is trustworthy," Isabelle said proudly.

"I don't think that's a good thing all the time, Izzy."

Jace lunged at the demon, but it scurried away, hiding amongst the bushes. Jace furrowed his brow, but attacked again, but the demon scampered away, teasing them. "That thing won't come out." But then, the demon attacked, shooting poison over Jace's shoulder, who instantly ducked. It hit the tree, and there was a hissing noise as the acid dug into the tree, biting it away.

"Okay, it seems to want to kill us." Clary said.

"Then we'll kill it first."

They all attacked at once, but the demon had tricked them, thinking there was only one. One came out of the trees. All of them were different. But they all seemed to spray poison, that's what they had in common. Marissa couldn't stand it any longer, she couldn't watch people she loved die because of these things.

She jumped out of the trees, spreading leaves and branches around her. They all turned, exasperated and surprised. But they all seemed angered. "What're you doing here?" Jace called over his shoulder, turning back towards the demon. "You're supposed to be in the car!"

Marissa ran over, picking up her stele and reaching for the demon, hoping to make another kill. "And watch you die? No way! There's more then one demon here, Jace. There's three. And I'm kind of thinking that they're in the killing mood today," whimpered Marissa, who was slashing at the demon, who just wouldn't die. Finally, the sword smashed into the demon, who cringed and spat acid, flying into the air before it disappeared completely.

"One more," she breathed, almost out of breath. She was alone of course, the others were taming the other. Whatever it was, it certainly wouldn't die. These demons sure had a high willpower. The next demon came at her, and she backed up, holding her stele in front like before. She crinkled her eyes, watching as the demon came slowly, its nails making punctures in the ground.

"_I'm going to kill you,_" it hissed.

Marissa jumped, startled. It _talked_? She just shook her head. "No, I'm going to kill you," Marissa clarified, but her voice didn't sound confident, and she sure was lying. Would she be able to kill it? This one seemed stronger then the others, and she could barley take them on.

In a moment, she stopped, gasping, groping for breath. The demon was still coming, almost near her, hissing, "_Kill. Kill. Kill_," it said, baring its teeth and slipping its tongue in and out of its mouth. "_Kill."_

Marissa smirked, "I don't think so," but before she could continue her actions, she slipped, slamming to the ground. She could feel herself fly through something, like glass. She shuddered, vibrations rocketing through her, before her head finally hit something hard- the ground, she was guessing- and her eyelids folded together before another word could escape her lips.


	2. Chapter 1

It was the beeping. It swarmed through her ears, and all she could do way cringe. Marissa couldn't turn away from the sound, her body was numb and her head was woozy. Her eyelids were shut, and all the blackness surrounded her, closing her in. The sounds if voices rang through her ears, but they all sounded like mere whispers. She cried out, before she drifted back into s heavy daze, being enveloped into unconsciousness.  
When Marissa woke up, this time, refusing to go back into a unmovable state. She looked around, frantic, but there was no one one there. Chairs lined the white walls, and there wasn't any medical equipment, at all. She narrowed her eyes. She couldn't remember anything. Anything but her name.  
Soon enough, she could hear the door open. She tried to snuggle back into the blankets, but the person already seen her, and was chuckling,wiping his black hair away from his pale face, "She's awake," he called over his shoulder, to someone else. There was a rumbling, and another boy came through the door, huffing and puffing like he ran a thousand miles.  
Marissa's voice came out raspy, "W-who are you? Where am I?"  
The boy with the black hair gave the tanner guy a shrug, "Amnesia, told you so."  
"You're usually never right," the boy grumbled, slipping into the chair.  
"I'm Nico Di Angelo," the boy said, wiggling his eyebrows. "And I'm your pleasant, but self-centred, boyfriend."  
"I'm not a loud to have a boyfriend," Marissa said, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes. "Now tell me. Who are you? Why am I here? Is this a hospital?"  
Nico laughed hysterically, "Leo, out of all the things she could remember, it was that she couldn't have a boyfriend. Wonderful." He rubbed his hands together. "I'll change her mind."  
"It's funny," said Leo, shaking his head, "I'm usually the one hitting on girls. Meanwhile that's what you're doing."  
"Hey, I have to have a little fun."  
Marissa rolled her eyes, "Confused girl over here," she said. "Now tell me where I am. Right. Now," she ordered, fury in her eyes.  
"Should we tell her?" asked Nico.  
Leo shrugged. "She'll find out anyway, why not?"  
"στρατόπεδο ετεροθαλείς," Nico said, and Marissa surely understood, remembering that she had taken Greek somewhere. Where, exactly?She couldn't remember, "Camp-"  
"Camp Half-Blood," Marissa answered breathlessly. "Camp Half-Blood. What does that mean?" She asked, eyes wide, looking from Nico to Leo, a questioning look on her face.  
"That means," Nico solemnly, clapping his his ads together, "you're a demigod."


	3. Chapter 2

_Marissa_

"A _what?"_ She shrieked. "A demigod? You've got to be kidding me. There's no such thing; they're just myths. Old Greek myths." Marissa stared at them, surprised they would make up a cruel joke like this.

Nico scoffed and turned to Leo. "We've shouldn't have told her. She's still in the psycho phase."

"You're in the psycho phase!" Marissa said, throwing up her hands. There was no way she was a demigod; they weren't real. She was human, mere human, and they were making a joke when she couldn't remember anything but her name and stupid Greek.

"I already went through the psycho phase, darling. We're not crazy, and we're telling you the truth. Besides, how could you know Greek? Think about it," Nico bit his lip. "If you weren't a demigod –which you are, by the way- then you wouldn't know Greek. Its native language, unless you're a Roman demigod, then you know Latin. But anyway," he stepped closer. "You're a demigod. You want real proof? Get up and get dressed in five minutes. We'll give you a pleasant tour of Camp-Half Blood, for _demigods_." Nico emphasized the word 'demigod', and disappeared along with Leo, who gave Marissa a shrug.

"Great," she said. "Now I'm part of the psycho club."

Marissa hurried up, pulling up her pants and shoving her shirt over herself. It was an orange t-shirt that read, 'CampHalf-Blood,' on the front. She gulped. They were right about one thing; could they be right about everything else? Shaking her head, she walked out of the hospitalized room, spotting Nico and Leo against a tree, muttering to them quietly.

"See," Nico said, gesturing to the shirt, "we weren't lying."

"Could've fooled me," Marissa muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to show me around, or are you going to stare at me all day?" she smirked, watching as Nico blinked and held out his arm, she guessed that he was trying to be gentle-manly. But Marissa turned away.

"Ouch, that hurt," said Nico, with mock hurt. "You could've just said no."

"I kind of hoped you go the stay-away-from-me-gesture, but I guess not," Marissa rolled her eyes. "So, no," she said. "Now show me around before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"Okay," he rolled his eyes, "let's go."

Reluctant, she followed them, moping. Nico showed her the cabins, and she met some people along the way, taking curious glances at her. She shied away, trying to hide behind both of the boys. None of them smiled, like they sensed an evil presence among them. For all Marissa could know, she was evil.

"Alright," Nico said, gesturing to a huge building in front. "This is the Big House."

"Well it seems to me that's why it has that name?"

"I don't know," Nico said truthfully. "But c'mon, you need to meet someone."

Nico dragged her by the wrist, and ran. With no choice –especially with his grip so tight- she ran with him, almost smacking into the mud. But Nico pulled her right back up. Finally, they stopped. Marissa was out of breath, but to her annoyance, Nico didn't even look the least flustered.

"I was hospitalized, for God sake," Marissa said. "How could you let me run?"

"Well, I don't like to walk," Nico said, shaking his head, "takes too long."

Marissa followed him as he went up to two people- one person in a wheel chair, who looked human, and another one making what looked like drinks in a cup. They seemed to appear out of nowhere. Keep calm, Marissa told her softly, it's going to be okay. If they were going to kill you, they would've already done it.

"So, this is the new demigod? The one who sat passed out on the ground?" The guy with the cup asked, not even looking up. "Nice to meet. Ha. Nah, it's not nice to meet you. Well, aren't you going to tell us your name?"

"Marissa," she said. "My names Marissa."

"And do you know why you're here?" he asked.

"No, not a clue, sir," said Marissa, her hands trembling. The guy hadn't looked up yet, but he was frightening.

"Sir," the guy mused. "I like that."

"Dionysus, can I talk to her please?" The man in the wheelchair asked, glancing up at Mr. D. "Since when did you decided to associate with campers?"

"Since I found there was a decent one." The god said, before getting up and walking away, muttering something under his breath.

"Okay, since Mr. D is gone, I would like to introduce myself," the man said. "My name is Chiron. I am the camps activity director and a centaur," he recognized Marissa's confused look, and chuckled lightly, looking at his legs. "Hidden. I like to roam freely, but I didn't want to scare you even more, especially when you're roaming around with these lunatics."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Anyway," Chiron said, wheeling in his chair. "We will have to wait and see who your godly parent is. You'll get claimed. But for now, we need you to stay in the Hermes cabin. Nico, could you take her? Leo, Nyssa wanted to see you." The centaur backed away, and turned, rolling down the hill as Nico and Marissa made their way towards the Hermes cabin.

"I'm going to get claimed?" Marissa asked Nico, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets. "Now tell me, what does that mean?" Marissa looked up at him seriously. She didn't know what was going on; that was for sure. She now believed them. Everything. These Greek myths? They were real, and right in front of her. She just hadn't seen them before.

"It means either your mother or father are Gods." Nico answered swiftly. "You'll have half-siblings." Marissa stood quiet, and Nico scrunched up his eyes in confusion. Maybe she didn't know what a half-sibling was. "You know what a half-sibling is, right? You have the same mother or father but-"

"I know what it is," she cut him off. She ran her hand through her blonde hair, "But does that mean that you or Leo could be my brother?" Marissa asked quietly, her eyes widening as she realized what she was saying. "Oh, no," she cried, "no way. That's not going to happen."

"You're right, Marissa. Calm down. The Big Three don't have kids anymore. They're not a loud to. Well, Zeus and Poseidon broke the rule. Percy was the last born. He's the son of Poseidon. Thalia and Jason are Zeus and Jupiter. Don't ask; it's complicated."

"Who's your father?"

His face turned bitter, "Hades."

They didn't talk for the rest of the walk.

The Hermes cabin was bizarre, especially with the Stoll Brothers, Connor and Travis, who were co-counselors. There were no girls, and Marissa sat miserably as the boys tried to make jokes. Finally, she slammed her face into a wall –literally- groaning, 'shut up.' Luckily, they heard her. They pouted, but moved away, torturing Chris next, who was rolling on the bed.

"Wake me up and I kill you," said Chris. The boys moved away, grinning before they walked away, but came back with a bucket full of water. They splashed it on top of him, and he fell out of bed, falling to the floor. The floorboard croaked. "I'm going to kill you!" Chris roared before chasing after them.

"See you at dinner, Marissa!" They called as they ran away.

Marissa sat alone for a while staring at the walls, before Leo showed up at the door. She looked up, confused, but realized they had dinner. Groaning, she brushed herself off, before following Leo down the hill, and settling at the Hermes table. Both Stoll boys were soaked to the bone, and Chris was getting comforted by who looked like his girlfriend, Clarisse, daughter of Ares. She looked rough, but she seemed too sweet around him.

Marissa sat beside someone she didn't know very well. They all had to sit at their parents' tables, no exceptions. She wished she could talk to Nico, but he sat alone at his own table, moving his food around with his fork. Marissa sighed, slamming her head against the table, which kind of got everyone's attention. She pretended not to notice and blushed, but closed her eyes.

"Attention campers," Chiron said, and her head popped up, her eyes wide. "We'll be doing Capture the Flag tonight. Teams are Poseidon, Athena, Hermes and Ares, versus Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Zeus and Demeter." The campers cheered and shouted. Marissa had a feeling she wouldn't be that good at Capture the Flag.

When the time came, they all lined up. Nervously, Marissa stood behind everyone, hopefully not bringing any attention to herself. But of course not. Nico saw her and wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, pretending not to notice, and tried making a conversation with the Stoll brothers, who continuously tried to make up ways to humiliate the other campers.

"What if we use Percy to make water balloons and throw them with a catapult?" Connor asked, excited. There was that name again. _Percy_. What was so important about him? But his brother gave him a dry look, and smacked him upside the head. "Hey!"

"Where are we getting a catapult?"

"Oh, right. Hephaestus is on the other side."

Chiron blew his whistle, now in full centaur form. "Percy's team goes first," he announced. They all cheered and made their way into the woods, following Percy. Another girl, -head of Athena- stood beside him, whispering in his ear. She had blonde hair that lead down her back, and stormy grey eyes.

This is so stupid, she thought. She kept walking, until she bumped into something. Everyone stopped. Percy had stopped, biting his lip. Marissa heard the girls voice clearly, "Percy, are you alright?" She asked him, resting her hand on his shoulder. Percy shook his head, his black hair covering his sea-green eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm okay," Percy answered, "I just thought I heard something. Come on, guys. Let's go." There weren't any other interruptions after that, and they walked, finally finding a hiding space for their flag. Percy had asked who wanted to guard the flag. Most people didn't want to, and by pressure, and not b choice, they had decided that the 'rookie,' as they called it, needed to have a turn, and this was the perfect opportunity. She stood beside Percy, paranoia sweeping off of her. Marissa was thinking someone would attack at any moment, but there weren't any sounds of footsteps. It was just her imagination.

_She looks like she's petrified. _

"What?" Marissa asked, turning to Percy. "What'd you say?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, confused. "I didn't say anything," Percy said flatly, trying to concentrate on the trees in front of him, thinking something was going to pop out.

"I swear I heard something." Marissa shook her head and spun around, guessing that someone was behind her, sneaking up. But there was nothing. She turned back around, slumping her shoulders. She was going crazy; she was hearing voices.

"Are you mocking me from before?" asked Percy. All seriousness in his voice.

"No, I'm not," Marissa defended. "I swear on the River Styx that I'm not mocking you. I heard something; I'm telling you." Marissa had tried the new term. Nico explained that it was a big swear, and couldn't be broken, unless you wanted really bad consequences.

Then, she heard the running. And the screaming, and well, all the other sounds of people getting attacked. The other team decided to come and hunt them down. In panic mode, Marissa held up the sword in defense, watching as two people- Jason from the Zeus cabin, and Katie Gardner, from Demeter.

"Well, well, well," said Jason, "you decided to put the new one up to protect the flag? Funny. She so small she could barely fight."

"Don't let him intimidate you."

Marissa shrugged helplessly, "Too late." Marissa stepped forward, twitching, "He's not going to kill me, is he?"

"Let's hope not," said Percy.

"Jason, she's just a girl. Don't hurt her," Katie said, smacking his arm. "She hasn't done anything to you."

"Yet," said Jason. "Besides, I have to deal with Jackson. Katie, its best you get back."

"Jason-"

"Go!" Jason said, and she rushed away, falling between the trees. "Now," he smirked, "lets get this party started, Jackson."


	4. Chapter 3

_Marissa_

Marissa gulped, stepping back. Jason looked a little too scary in the darkness, when you can only see his blazing blue eyes, and his dark silhouette creeping closer. Percy pushed Marissa behind him, like she was defenseless. All she had was a rugged sword, and if the rest of Jason's team decided to attack, there was no way she could fend herself off. They would crush her to pieces. But there was no reason not to try, right? Unless you wanted to get crushed and stomped all over.

"Gonna shove the girl behind you because she's so defenseless?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows in mockery. But Jason turned serious, flipping his blade like he was bored. "It doesn't matter anyway, Percy, she's still going to get stomped all over. Look," he pointed at Marissa, "she can't even stay uproot without holding on to something. You picked a really bad choice to guard the flag."

"Jason, please, shut up. Besides," Percy glanced at Marissa nervously, and then smirked. "No one said she couldn't fight, right?" He turned to Jason, who looked surprised, "What, afraid a girl is going to kick your ass?"

"No, I'm afraid she's going to get hurt," Jason growled. "Which she is."

Jason lunged, but Percy pushed him aside, kicking out with his feet. Jason fell to the floor, but didn't seem fazed at all. Marissa backed away against the tree. Sure, she wanted to help, but she knew she would get everyone hurt.

Percy and Jason fought. Marissa watched as they whizzed by, her eyes barely adjusting to their movements. Percy was a good fighter, but so was Jason, ad they kept battling, none of their breath lost. Marissa watched, exasperated, when Jason finally got his shot: Trying to get his sword through Percy's armor, and somehow, with immune and utterly amazing strength, he managed to do it.

Percy cried out, slamming back into the tree. Marissa could already see the blood forming, clouding over the silver of the vest. Jason placed his foot over Percy's chest, grinning. Percy cringed, and Jason smiled in delight. Marissa was shocked, and she could feel herself walking forward, lunging towards Jason before he could say anything else.

Jason was surprised, at first, and didn't know how to react. But Marissa being a girl didn't stop from using his best abilities. He shot out, kicking her in the stomach, but her reflexes kicked in, and she swerved, hitting the ground and rolling over. Jason got up too, fire in his eyes, before he pounced, bringing the sword close to Marissa's ear. He pinned her to the tree, her eyes bulging.

"Can't do anything when you're pressed against a tree right?" Jason asked softly. Marissa shook uncomfortably under him, letting out a soft whimpering sound. Jason laughed, but didn't step back. "You can't fight. You're defenseless. It's funny how you thought you could beat me in the fight."

"Who said I can't?" she challenged, before ducking under his arm, and kicking him hard in the jaw. She heard a crunching sound, and as Jason wiped the excess blood away from his chin, she knew she did something to it. In a bit of pain, Jason trembled over, realizing that maybe she could fight- but that could've been a lucky hit.

As Marissa ran, she noticed Percy on the floor, his eyelids fluttering open and closed, trying to stay awake. She cringed. She was still fighting Jason; she couldn't help him, Jason would come after them both. Pure panic shot through her, but she kept going, sprinting through the trees, Jason's angry footsteps behind her.

She gasped when she felt herself falling, tumbling through the air. She hit the ground, hard, and she felt something leak from her head. _Blood_, she thought_, I'm bleeding_. Marissa pulled herself up, her vision blurry as she finally got into a sitting position, but she could see the faint shadow of Jason, who was coming closer. She didn't seem to care anymore, and she watched lazily as he crept closer, smirking. Marissa backed away, but she had absolutely no strength, and she could feel herself thudding to the ground.

Marissa cried out, and Jason did the exact same thing he did to Percy –access the stabbing- and placed his foot over her chest. She heaved, wheezing, looking up at him, their blue eyes matching. "You're going to kill me?" She asked him, though it was more like a statement. He was going to kill her, and there was no one to stop him.

Jason titled his head, "Not exactly," he answered, not taking his foot off her chest. But, he decided to make her get even more pain: He dug in, and Marissa shrieked, throwing her body back in pain. She looked up at him with tears, dirt caked all over her small body. "I'm just going to torture you," said Jason.

"Why?" she asked weakly, digging her nails into her palms at the immense pain.

"It's fun."

"You're sick," she spat.

"Thanks," Jason retorted. "Besides, I think my team wants to know where I am." He took his shoe off of her chest, and she could feel the pain slip away like water. Marissa breathed in, but her lungs were burning, grasping for air. Jason was gone, finally, but her mind halfheartedly reminded her that Percy was still bleeding- and so was she.

She got up roughly, feeling twigs and branches scratch her skin. With enough power, she finally made her way to where the flag was. It was gone. Of course Jason wouldn't have forgotten to take it. But as she looked down, she noticed Percy's limb body. Marissa cried out, kneeling beside him, checking his pulse. It was there- but slow, like the blood running down her back.

Marissa tried calling out to the other campers, but her body didn't want to move. Her whole body felt numb, and when she hit the ground for the last time, her eyes closed, and her breathing slowing, she knew she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Waking up in a hospital bed days after getting thrown out of one is something you don't want to experience, especially when you're in about ten time the pain you were in before. Marissa couldn't feel a limb in her body, and neither could Percy, who was sleeping beside her, muttering in his sleep.

They had been held captive for the last couple of days, and no one visited. Marissa was guessing that they weren't in the best shape. Percy had to get about twelve stitches, and Marissa got a little less. The cut wasn't that big, but it was deep. Her skin was still red from the dried blood.

Jason, unfortunately, didn't get into any trouble at all. No one told anyone what happened, and they won the game. None of the campers knew about it but Jason, Katie, Percy and Marissa, and Katie wouldn't tell, especially if her team won. The rest just thought it was a tragic accident, and since Percy barely remembered anything that night, he didn't know what hit him. Saying Jason did it would just start trouble, and Marissa didn't want that.

She sat in bed for a few more minutes, thinking, before she heard Percy groan once again, his eyelids opening. He stood in his bed, not saying anything, before he turned towards Marissa, his green eyes piercing and dangerous.

She didn't even need to listen to his question to know what was being asked. "It's been a few days," Marissa said glumly, looking up at him. Every thing she said to him seemed to disappear every time he went to sleep. The same question popped up in his mind, and Marissa gave the same answer. Percy nodded, but didn't look away. After a few minutes, she asked, "Are you just going to stare at me all day?"

Percy shrugged, painfully, "I was looking at your eyes."

"And what's so special about them?"  
"They look like mine."

"Is that a bad thing?" Marissa asked softly, sitting up on her elbows.

"I guess not. It's weird, because no one else has those eyes…" But before Percy could finish his sentence, he fell back into a deep sleep, snoring filling the room.

* * *

Two days later, they were finally out of the hospital. Luckily, they had decided not to do Capture the Flag for a while, considering what happened days before. Marissa had tried to avoid Jason many times, but the problem was whoever she hung out with, they were hanging out with Jason. Leo was busy with his cabin –did they even come out of there? - and Annabeth and Percy were together.

"Nico," Marissa said out loud, realizing she hadn't seen the son of Hades in a while. She knew exactly where to meet him: The woods. He was never at his cabin, and he always liked the dark.

Marissa exited the Hermes cabin, hurrying towards the woods. Hopefully, he would be there, and if not, she didn't know anywhere else he would be. She trudged down the hill, where the CampHalf-Blood ended. The forest was unprotected, but she kept her sword safely in her boot.

Marissa finally made it to the bottom, wavering before walking through the border, feeling the safely of the camp slowly drift away, until she felt exposed. Now, she was out in the open, bare to the cavernous monsters lurking in the darkness. But Nico could be out there too, and she wanted to see him, no matter how many monsters she had to duel.

Her voice came out quiet, but her voice grew as it echoed, "Nico?" she called. There was no answer, just the swift wind rocketing forward and back. Her hair blew back, "Nico? You out here?" there was no sound except a loud whooshing sound. Marissa clenched her teeth as the cold, shivering, before she could make out the small figure ahead, walking towards her.

"Nico?" called Marissa again, squinting, trying to make out the profile of the person coming near her. The boy was jogging towards her, his black hair pasted to his head. It was Nico, she confirmed. He was out there.

"I'm here, I'm here," said Nico, leaning against the tree. Hs eyes kept opening and shutting like he wanted to fall asleep, but kept rejecting the idea. Marissa sat beside him, giving her a comforting feeling in the cold forest.

'What happened?" Marissa asked slowly, biting her lip. She wasn't sure if she should have been asking questions, as if she seemed nosey. But Nico shrugged, running his hands through his dark hair.

"Shadow-travel," he replied. At Marissa's questioning look, he sighed, "It's a Hades thing. It drains me. But not much, not anymore." He laughed, "One time I took a few trips to China- by accident of course. One time I passed out for a week after my first time."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I like doing it," Nico shrugged, "Besides, I can get to places faster."

"Where'd you go this time?" Marissa asked.

"No where in particular," he said a little too quickly. "What're you doing out here, anyway?" Nico asked, changing the subject. Marissa blinked, and folded her hands nervously.

"I was bored," she lied, "and why not come out here?"

"I know you're lying," Nico sighed.

She bit her lip. "How?"

"Your aura."

"That makes so much sense," Marissa laughed humorlessly.

"You're still lying."

"Okay, you got me." Marissa shook her head solemnly, the cold breeze brushing at her light hair. "I need to ask you something."

"And that is?"

"If I told you that what happened the night of Capture the Flag was a lie, would you believe me?" Marissa asked softly, hoping he would nod, but he stared at her blankly before responding.

"I have no reason not to," he said. "But it depends what're you going to tell me happened."

"It was Jason, all Jason."

"Okay, maybe now I have a reason not to believe you."

Marissa folded her arms, "You're only saying that because he's your friend."

Nico gave her a 'no duh,' look, "Of course I am. Jason's not that kind of guy, Marissa. He's sweet. He wouldn't hurt you, or Percy. Maybe you just think it was him. They said you got hurt from fighting a bit, but not from anyone's hands in particular," Nico said. "What would his motive anyway? That he's manly enough to hurt a girl?"  
"Yeah, I think it is," Marissa said, getting up, and wiping her pants off from the grass. "If you're not going to believe me then I might as well leave. Bye, Nico," she called, before heading back to camp, she heard him run towards her, and spun her around, pressing her against the tree.

"Why should I believe you?" he whispered, his breath tickling Marissa's neck. She shuddered.

"B-because…why would I lie?" she stammered, looking up at him with sad eyes. "I barely know any of you. I lost my memory, for God's sake, why would I lie about this? I thought maybe you would believe me, but I guess not," Marissa quivered, almost on the verge of tears. Why couldn't he believe her? She would never make anything up like this.

Nico rested his elbows above her head, his dark eyes looking into hers, and for the first time since Jason, she felt frightened, petrified. She had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. She moved her head down, trying not to look at his dangerous gaze, but he picked her chin back up with his finger. "I believe you," he replied softly.

There was a pregnant pause, before Marissa could must up the courage to say something. The cold wind hit her face like a thousand needles. "Prove it to me," she blurted out, blushing at her tone, and she repeated herself, quietly, "Prove it to me that you believe me."

"Are you sure?"

_What was that supposed to mean?_ she thought. But with her heart racing, she nodded eagerly, "I'm sure," Marissa said breathlessly, before Nico slid against her, pressing his lips against hers firmly. Marissa gasped at the contact, but deepened the kiss, moving her hands to tie them around his neck. When he finally let go, Marissa was blushing from the cold and the kiss.

"Did I prove it to you?" Nico inquired, wrapping his hands around her small frame.

Her words came out in a puff of air, "Yeah."  
There was a moment of silence. "Will you be my girlfriend?" His breath was hot against her ear, and she held onto him even tighter, as if he would slip away any minute. She didn't know what to say.

"Do you want me to say yes?" asked Marissa finally.

"What do you think?"

"Yes."

"Yes that I want you to say yes, or that yes you'll be my girlfriend?"

She kissed him this time, pulling him against her. Marissa smiled in the kiss, "Both."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**And yes, Jason is evil.**

**-Emily**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter I'm going to do Nico and Marissa's POV. I'm doing another chapter because I don't think I'll be able to update for the next few days. **

* * *

_Nico. _

Her name rung in his head: Marissa, Marissa, Marissa. Nico turned over in his bed, stuffing his face into the cold pillow. After the kiss today, all he could do is think about her. During training, during dinner, and he supposed everyone noticed. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her at dinner, but she shyly looked away, flashing him a small smile.

Nico groaned, turning on his lamp. If he couldn't fall asleep, then he was better off putting himself to good use. But an idea sprung in his head. What if he snuck into Marissa's cabin tonight, and they went out to the woods together? But the problem was, there were monsters, and that was a big risk, especially at night.

But he couldn't get her out of his mind, and Nico hoped that Marissa also couldn't get him out of her head. Nico knew he liked her since she came here, and he would admit it, but did she? Maybe Marissa only liked him after the kiss, or she pretended to like him because she was afraid, or to make him happy.

Nico did realize Marissa looked afraid when he revealed that he was the son of Hades: The god of Death. That kind of seemed unappealing to Nico, too. But who was her mother or father? What if it turned out that she actually was one of the Big Threes daughter? Nico knew he couldn't date his sister, or cousin, even though relationships meant nothing around here, like Hera and Zeus. But it still nagged him.

Rolling over, he exhaled, before closing his eyes.

The morning light woke Nico from his sleep. Surprisingly, he didn't seem tired since he was up all night, thinking about Marissa. It was about eight, and luckily, had enough time to shower and get dressed before activities started. He hurried to his shower, and got dressed, sporting a black shirt and aviator jacket, and jeans. Nico jogged out of his cabin, looking for any sight of Marissa.

She was only two cabins down, since Hermes was number eleven, he was thirteen. His stomach got full of butterflies as he waited for her.

* * *

_Marissa_

Of course, the Stoll brothers decided to nag her about the fact that she came to dinner late the other night. She had blushed at the comment, but said nothing. Marissa thought about Nico all day, and hopefully, he actually had feelings for her, and didn't ask her out just to prove that he believed her.

She pulled out a brush, vowing she would actually spend some time looking good today to impress Nico. But she did have to wear her CampHalf-Blood shirt, and nothing really went along with orange except. Tugging on her jeans, she peered at her clock. It was five minutes to 8 o'clock. Gulping, she put her jeans on and knotted her hair up into a messy bun, strands of blonde hair poking out.

Finally, she made her way out of the cabin, accompanied by Connor and Travis, who exited before her, whispering. As she peered to the side -hopefully to see Nico waiting two cabins down- she could make out Nico's figure. He was wearing all black.

Trying not to act too desperate, she walked over to him. Marissa really didn't know what to say; it felt awkward, but Nico gripped her hand and squeezed it, as they made their way to Zeus' Fist. A crowd of campers were clustered together, hushed whispers around them. Something was wrong. Marissa looked at Nico, worried.

"What happened?" Marissa asked.

Nico shook his head, "I have no clue. Could be anything."

"It seems bad."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I've noticed."

Chiron stomped his feet, getting everyone attention. Everyone's voices slowed down, and there was silence. The demigods looked up, waiting for Chiron's announcement. "Campers, we would like to inform you of some things…going on. If you haven't realized, the sky and the sea's have been fighting again, which clearly indicates that Zeus and Poseidon are fighting yet again," he explained. Voices got louder, but Chiron tapped his foot again, and everyone got quiet. He looked annoyed, "We're not sure what the problem is, but we have a clue."

There was silence. "We think that it's about the new demigod, Marissa," Chiron said, and everyone's head spun around, looking at Marissa. Her eyes popped out. How could she start a feud between two gods? She bit her lip. But as Chiron continued, the campers still looked at her. "She might be the daughter of one of the Big Three."

They interrupted the centaur again, and his voice was heard all around camp, and birds flew from their trees. "Enough!" he roared. "No more interruptions. Now, let me speak." He eyed the campers, and swallowed, exhaling. "We aren't sure. But we're guessing that Marissa is Poseidon's daughter."

Marissa gulped as she watched all the campers face go into surprise. The daughter of Poseidon? Impossible. Nico squeezed her hand for support, but she felt nothing, and her eyes went wide. It was true. That was why every time she thought something, Percy could hear it, and vice versa. They were hearing each others thoughts.

Marissa let go of his hands, and she made her way up to Chiron. She hesitated. "It's true. I…I think I'm daughter of Poseidon. Percy and I…we can hear each others thoughts." There were gasps, and Percy gave her a weird look, but she continued, thinking.

_Percy, can you hear me? _ Marissa thought.

There was a long silence, and Percy's face turned incredulous. _I can hear you, _Percy clarified. _Can you hear me?_

Marissa nodded at him_, I can hear you, too, _she confirmed.

Percy walked up to her, "Chiron, I can hear her. I can hear her thoughts."

The centaur didn't seem surprised. "Like the Pegasi. They are created by Poseidon, and so you can hear her."

"But does that mean she's really my sister?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Obviously," Chiron said, "look."

He pointed to the top of Marissa's head, and she looked up. Whatever they were looking at, she couldn't see. Percy sighed, "It's a triton, Marissa. It's the sign of Poseidon. You're my sister."

"_Half_-sister," she corrected. "You make it like you're not glad."

"My father said he had no more children," said Percy. "He lied."

Marissa shrugged. "Maybe he didn't know."

Before storming off, Percy said, "How could you not know you had a daughter?"

* * *

_Nico_

She's my cousin, Nico thought. My cousin is my girlfriend.

Shaking his head, he made his way towards Marissa, who stood alone. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. She gave him a thankful smile, but said nothing as they made their way towards archery. Marissa sighed. "I'm guessing that we can't be together anymore," Marissa said.

Nico stopped. "No. Your fathers' side means nothing. We can be together."

"But we're _cousins_, Nico. First cousins."

Nico shook his head rapidly, "No, no, Marissa. Hera and Zeus are together. They're brother and sister. Like I said, it means nothing," Nico said. They said nothing more as they walked to archery. Though, it did bother him. They were cousins, Marissa was right; no matter how much they tried to defend themselves by saying their fathers side didn't count.

Nico hoped he would get over it.

Marissa stopped, and Nico looked up at her, worried. She looked upset, but when he stared at her she smiled, but he knew it was fake and forced. "I have to go," Marissa said, before they reached archery. "I need to talk to Percy. I love you," she whispered, before kissing his cheek. Marissa ran off without another word, leaving Nico dazed as he watched her go.

* * *

_Marissa_

In cabin three, Marissa was still trying to talk to Percy, but he ignored her. The cabin was beautiful, she had to admit, and gave her a good view of the lake. She knew she would be sharing the cabin with him now, but Percy made it like he didn't want her there. She sat beside him on the bed. Percy shuddered when Marissa placed her hand on the small of his back.

"Percy, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong…" Marissa apologized. She frowned when he said nothing, and right before she was about to go, she heard him get up, and finally, talk.

"You did nothing," Percy said, leaning against his bed. "I'm just mad at my dad, that's all."

Marissa didn't know what to say, so she just went beside Percy, and sat down. He put his arm on hers, and she leaned onto his shoulder. She could feel the heartbeat of her brother. It was faster then any humans. "I'm happy I have a sister now," Percy said, hugging her. \

"I'm happy I have a brother," she responded. "At least I have some family with me."

Percy tensed. "What do you mean?"

"I have these dreams," she answered. "People are looking for me. A blonde, a red-head, one with blue eyes. One with glitter," she laughed. "But they're just dreams; I don't think they're real."

"They could be," Percy reasoned. "I used to have dreams. I still do. My friend Grover, we have a psychic link. If he dies, well, I die. I had dreams when he was in trouble when looking for Pan. He was captured by a Cyclopes."

"Those are real?"  
"Yeah, and you have a brother who's a Cyclopes too. Tyson. Head of the Cyclopes army."

"You're kidding," Marissa gasped.

"I'm not," he defended. "Anyway," Percy ruffled through his things, "you should get back to training. Nico's probably looking for you," Percy said, and Marissa looked up, blushing. _Did he know? _She thought, but then realized he could hear her thoughts. Percy gave her a knowing smile. "Go," he pointed to the door, and she ran.

* * *

**I may not update until Sunday. I'll try tomorrow, but i'm not sure. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
And please, review! I want to know if my story is good or not :)**

**-Emily**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I was able to update, but its like 10:30. This chapter took me like two hours to write. I put some work into it; this is longer then any other chapter. The longest one, I think. This chapter also has several P. : Piper, Marissa, Percy and Nico.**

* * *

_Marissa_

Marissa finally made her way through the camp, spotting Nico as he shot an arrow straight into the target. Marissa knew she could barely even throw the arrow without hurting someone or herself. She jogged over, catching Nico by surprise, but he kept shooting. "What did he say?" he asked, throwing the next arrow.

"He wasn't mad," she said, picking up a bow and arrow, "he was mad at his dad, that's all. Percy wasn't mad at me, luckily. I didn't want to start a feud with my brother," said Marissa. She shot an arrow, which didn't even land close to the target. Groaning, she picked up another one, which missed.

"You mean your _half_-brother?" Nico mocked, grinning.

"You know what I mean," Marissa coughed.

"You need help with that?"

"Well, yeah, if you want to get hit by an arrow," Marissa grumbled.

"Just…try to aim the arrow towards the target. You're throwing aimlessly."

She pouted. "It's not my fault," she said. "Just show me, before I hurt someone." Or I, she thought. Nico wrapped his hands around her waist as he lifted up her arm, making the arrow aim for the middle. That's all she wanted: His hands around her waist. She could hit the target; pretty well, actually. This was all an act.

"Ready?" Nico asked, eyeing Marissa. She nodded, and she felt the arrow escape the socket, landing in the middle of the board. Marissa grinned. "See? It wasn't that hard. Especially when you have me helping you. I'm a genius at this."

Marissa lifted another arrow to launch. "Yeah, I highly doubt, Death Boy. I was only faking." she hit the mark without any hesitation, "I'm the master at this. You should be bowing down to me." Marissa smirked, staring at Nico, who was shaking his head slowly, his dark hair covering his eyes.

"Death Boy?"

"Nickname." Marissa answered, starting to launch another arrow. She stopped, and frowned. "You don't like it?"

Nico's eyes went wide. "No. I mean yes. I m-mean, yes, I like it."

Marissa smiled coldly, "Good."

* * *

_Percy_

Percy was sitting in the Athena cabin, alongside his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She was doodling something on her sketchpad as she talked about something Percy didn't understand. Annabeth sighed, and looked up, narrowing her eyes at him, "Percy, are you even listening to me?"

Percy shook his head, his thoughts jumbled. "What?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and put her pencil down. "I was talking about your sister, Seaweed Brain." Percy crinkled his brow in confusion, and Annabeth folded her legs Indian Style.

"What about her?" he asked quietly.

"I was thinking…" Annabeth trailed off, but spoke up again. "She seems…different. Something about her. But the big question is, had did she survive?"

"What're you talking about?" asked Percy.

"I mean, why didn't she die out there? Percy, think about it. Once you turn thirteen, your sent is spread like wild-fire. How is it possible she lasted this long without getting attacked once? Wouldn't you think her mother would've brought her to camp to ensure her safety?" Annabeth didn't wait for Percy to answer, and shook her head, continuing. "It makes no sense, Perce. I mean, I think she could've remembered something."

"But Jason and I didn't-"  
"But that was a _god_, Percy. It was meant to be that way. But Marissa, she should've at least remembered something…"

Percy perked up. "She did. She told me, actually. Dreams, she's having dreams. People are looking for her. But it's like a group. You don't think she was apart of a gang, Annabeth? I don't want my little sister in a-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, twisting her pencil between her fingers. But she was grinning. "Stop being such a Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain. She wasn't part of a gang. If she was, she would have some type of marking. Stop being overly protective."

"That's what big brothers are for," Percy answered, grinning. Before his face changed into pure shock, and he gasped. "Wise Girl, you've done it again. Marks. We can look for marks. Maybe there's something that'll tell us where she came from. Like a tattoo…"

Annabeth shrugged, her blonde hair falling in front of her stormy gray eyes. "I don't know. Maybe. If she does, though, we can look things up. Maybe we can see where she lived, her parents."

"I don't know if she would want that."

"What do you mean?"

Percy swallowed. "What if her mother is dead? I mean, Leo, Jason, Frank…"

"She'll find out sometime."

"Yeah, but what if this is a work of the god's Annabeth? What if there's another prophecy-"

The cabin door opened and Malcolm came out. "Are you going to be cooped up in here all day?" he asked.

"I like being cooped up in here," Annabeth pouted. "Besides, I'm still trying to figure this out-"

"Oh, come on, Annabeth. Can we go out for a bit?"

"Okay," she grimaced. "But only for a bit."

'Yes," Percy cheered.

"Don't get too happy, Seaweed Brain," she warned, before they left the cabin.

* * *

_Marissa_

"Nico, stop," she giggled, smacking his arm. "Stop tickling me." Nico didn't stop, and she rolled onto the grass, her clothes already staining from the dirt and mud. She screeched as they came to a stop, Nico falling against her as they knocked into a tree, fits of laughter echoing in the distance. Her stomach hurt from the laughing, and finally sat up. As she looked up, Marissa could spot Piper coming near her, a grin on her face as she jogged towards them. Everyone knew they were together now; it was the news around camp.

"Hey, Marissa," Piper called, waving something in her hand as she helped Marissa up. She nodded towards Nico. "So tonight," she chirped, "we're having a slumber tonight at the Aphrodite cabin." Nico gave her a weird look and Piper sighed. "Not my idea. Drew's, actually, she practically begged me. Anyway, it's at eight. Hope you can come." Piper waved before disappearing.

Marissa turned to Nico, laughing. "That was unexpected."

"This is the first time she ever had a slumber party," Nico informed her. "She may not be like the other Aphrodite girls, but she probably wants the details on our 'affair,'" Nico joked, smirking. "Piper probably can't control the urge."

"Affair?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I think we should get cleaned up." There was grass all over their bodies, twigs and braches tangled in their hair. Marissa nodded. "Meet up at Zeus' Fist?" Nico called. Marissa gave him a thumbs up as she made her way towards her cabin.

* * *

_Nico_

Nico didn't know rolling in grass could you make you so tired, and dirty. Groaning, he made his way towards the Hades cabin. He felt a cold presence behind him, but ignored it, hopefully it being paranoia. Before Nico could reach his cabin, he was pressed against the wall. Nico was taken a back, but not surprised. If it wasn't his superstitions, then he knew they would get him before he got to his cabin.

When he saw the blonde hair, Nico knew. It was Jason. Always Jason. Marissa was right: It was Jason causing all of this trouble. "Jason," Nico said, trying to hide the fact that he knew that Jason was the one who hurt Percy and Marissa. If he knew, he would hurt Marissa, maybe kill her this time. He was capable of it, guaranteed. "Jason what are you doing?"

"You know what," Jason whispered coldly.

"I don't," said Nico.

Jason titled his head. "Then I'll tell you. Now, you make sure your girlfriend goes to that party at Piper's tonight." Jason ordered, narrowing his eyes. Nico didn't say anything. "And if she doesn't well, there are going to be consequences. Big consequences."

Nico scowled. "I'm guessing either way something will happen."

"You've got that right."

He shook his head soberly. "Why are you hurting her? To prove you're the biggest jerk out there? Hurting a girl is low, man. I thought you were a good guy, but you're not. And guess what? Marissa is going to the slumber party tonight," Jason smiled, but Nico smiled back. "And I'm coming with her."

* * *

_Marissa_

Nico was acting weird the whole night, and Marissa couldn't place why. They parted ways as they made their way to dinner. Nico said a quick goodbye, not looking at her. Marissa shifted away, almost knocking into Jason. He smiled darkly, and she gagged, avoiding his gaze. He looked at Nico too, but Marissa stormed away before he could do anything else.

Percy hadn't made any talk, but he kept eyeing Annabeth who was sitting tables away. She kept nodding, but he was shaking his head frantically, his eyes dark. Marissa pretended not to notice. Finally, Percy spoke up, his voice soft, a whisper. It was a question she wasn't expecting, a question that she didn't even think would be asked.

"Marissa, do you have any, uh, tattoo's? Or some kind of markings?"

Marissa squinted. "No," she answered. "Why?"

"Well, we –Annabeth and I- wanted to see if we could help you figure out your family. Maybe if you had some markings to where you lived. Some tattoos. If you were apart of a gang…" he muttered, but Marissa heard him.

"You think I was apart of a gang?" Marissa asked.

"I hope not."

"But, no," Marissa shook her head. "I don't have any 'markings or 'tattoos.' If I did, I think I would've seen them, Percy." She bit her lip. "Besides, I have to go now. Aphrodite sleepover." She got up quickly, before dashing off. Grabbing her stuff, she headed towards the cabin.

"Remember what I said," she heard, and Marissa shivered at the voice. Leaning against the wall, she could hear two very faint voices, but she noted one of them was Jason.

There was silence. And then, "How could I forget?"

It was Nico.

Marissa sucked in air, hoping no one heard her. "Good," Jason answered.

"But what are you going to do to her?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Jason said bitterly. "Now out of my way, Nico. I need to get out of here before the girls see me," with breath taking speed, Marissa ducked, hoping Jason wouldn't see her. Luckily, he walked away too fast to notice the shaking figure near the bushes. Finally, she got up, brushing the needles and leaves off of herself. Hesitantly, she looked to the side, expecting to see Nico, but he was gone.

"So what's it like dating him?"

"Do you love him?"

"How far have you gone?"

So many questions were bottled in her brain she thought she would explode. The girls were asking so many questions, things she really didn't want to talk about. Marissa sighed. "We've been together for like, two days, guys. Besides, we've only kissed. Once," she clarified. Somehow, she felt lame. These girls probably had a ton of experience with boys, while Marissa, hadn't.

"That's better then nothing," said Drew.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Piper asked. They nodded eagerly. "Okay. _The Notebook_ or _City of Angels_?"

"I'm going to guess that these are sappy loves stories?" she asked, looking at the covers.

"Yes, yes they are. _City of Angels_ will make you cry. A lot."

"Well," Marissa rolled her eyes. "Since I've never seen them, put _City of Angels _on."

It turns out the girls were right: The movie would make you cry. After the ending credits, Piper turned to her. "Guess you can't resist the urge to cry?"

Marissa sobbed. "It's sad; I get it. Now, please, shut it off. I'm tired and sad, not a good combination."

"Okay," the cabin grumbled, before shutting off the lights. Marissa snuggled into the bed, feeling herself drifting off. But the dreams that came weren't worth it; especially when they had something to do with Jason.

She was being dragged against the ground, her nails scratching at the dirt, feeling blood pour onto the ground as she was scraped by the large boulders around her. Marissa cried out, but it was muffled by the large kick to the stomach. She gulped, feeling blood pour from her mouth. Marissa coughed, hearing the blood trickle onto the ground. Looking down, she almost gagged. There was blood all over the floor.

Marissa tried to look up, but her neck felt so stiff she thought it would snap if she looked up. Closing her eyes, she tried to get out of the horrific dream, but she couldn't wake up. But Marissa realized one thing: She wasn't dreaming; this was real, and Jason was trying to hurt her. For real. This wasn't a dream. He somehow dragged her out of the cabin without the other girls hearing.

"Jason," she finally said, even though she knew Jason wouldn't listen. "Just stop, okay? Why are you hurting me?" she croaked. I did absolutely nothing to you."

He laughed bitterly, but he was still dragging her by the legs. She cried out when he stopped, her whole body slamming to the ground. Marissa looked up with watery eyes.

Jason leaned down, his breath hot against her neck. She tried to move away, but his hands rested on both side of her head. "You're going to hurt," she said softly, accepting the fact that she would die tonight.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Jason. He felt some sympathy, but it soon vanished, "yet," he finished off, waiting for Nico to show up. Marissa stared at him, stable in her position. She swore she heard Nico say something he would show up, but from the blood loss, she couldn't even process what was happening.

"It's funny how he thought that I didn't know he knew." Jason shook his head.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think, sweetie? Kill him." He answered flatly.

"What makes you think he'll come out here?"

"You," he answered, "you're here. If he knows your captive, he'll save you, and then I'll kill him." Her eyes seemed to close, but Jason kicked her awake. "Stay awake," he warned. "Otherwise my plan won't work."

"You realize I'll die before he comes, right?" she asked.

Jason said nothing, and she stared up at him, blankly. Marissa could feel herself spinning, and her heartbeat was slowing down. She was trying to make herself fall asleep; to die, but her body refused, and pressed on, her whole body in pure agony. Her leg felt broken, her head was bleeding- the same wound probably opening again. She couldn't scream for help, she couldn't do anything but sit. And wait. And bleed to death. Before she could say anything else, she felt her body go limb, and her eyes flew closed.

* * *

_Nico_

Nico was running. He had a feeling what was happening to Jason; he needed Piper, only Piper. He was running towards the Aphrodite cabin, hopefully not making a lot of noise. He didn't want to wake up the rest of the camp. He reached the door, and didn't even knock. Stepping in roughly, he woke the girls. They let out piercing screams, and Nico hollered. "Guys, please!" he said quietly.

Piper looked up groggily. "What are you doing in here, Nico? Trying to get laid?"  
Nico blushed, but remembered what he was here for. "No, Piper. I need you for something. Quickly," he tried grabbing at her arm, but one of the other Aphrodite girls spoke up, her voice filled with panic.

"Where's Marissa?"

"This is what it's all about, Piper. We need to go now, please. Hurry. I'll explain on the way." Piper finally agreed, though, she tried to convince the son of Hades to let her change, but her charmspeak wasn't affecting him, especially when Marissa was on his mind the whole time.

"What?" Piper demanded, when Nico told her what happened. She didn't seem to believe it at first, but his grim expression proved that he wasn't lying; what happened about a week before was Jason's fault, but not really his fault in a way. They hurried to the woods, hoping that was the spot where he was holding Marissa captive.

"Piper, I'm sorry I have to throw this on you now but he could be killing her." Nico said, fear rushing through him at the image. "Marissa could be dying. Dying at the hands of Jason Grace. But you could stop it."

"I'll try," she said.

In front of him, Nico could see a figure. Jason, he knew. He turned to Piper. "Piper, charmspeak. Ask if they are there. If not, then he actually is this way. He changed for the worst."

Piper contorted, but made her way towards Jason.

* * *

_Piper_

She was afraid, even though Piper knew she shouldn't be. Jason was focusing on what looked like Marissa's limb body, so Piper was sure he didn't know she was coming. Though, he could barely see in the darkness. Taking steps forward, she repeated what she would say. At last she stopped, seeing that Jason was just inches away. Piper cleared her throat, her voice rising.

\ "I order you to raise your hand if you are a eidolon," Piper instructed. Nothing happened, until she realized Jason's hand went up in the darkness. Piper thought about what happened on the Argo II, and wondered if it was the same eidolon, even though she told them to stay away. Piper hesitated, and started talking, hoping her charmspeak wasn't decreasing. "I order you to leave Jason Grace's body, and not come back to CampHalf-Blood." Piper waited, until she could see Jason's body starting to fall. She caught him, her breath hitched.

"Nico! They're gone! But Marissa…." She looked up at Nico, his face pure sadness. But he reached over, picking her up. Nico was breathing heavily. "We have to get to Chiron," he said, acting like the girl in his hands wasn't dead. "Piper, come on."

And Piper followed.

* * *

**Well, we finally know why Jason was acting so weird. So he's not really evil. Hopefully. I kind of got writers block at the end of the chapter, but hopefully, it was good. The next few chapters are going to be focused on Annabeth, Percy, and Marissa. Not much Nico or Jason. **

** Please review!**

**-Emily**


	7. Chapter 6

_Percy_

"What happened?" Percy asked as Annabeth lead him down the narrow path. But Annabeth shook her head, her blonde hair covering her stormy gray eyes. "Why won't you tell me what happened?" demanded Percy, who finally got out of Annabeth's grip and stopped, an angry look on his face.

"You really don't want to know," said Annabeth miserably.

"And why not?" he pouted.

Annabeth sighed. "You won't believe me. Now," she took his wrist again, more forceful, and with some sudden pain. "Let's go, Seaweed Brain. Before something happens to you."  
Percy didn't get what that meant; but he followed Annabeth until they stopped where about the whole camp stood. In clusters, people were whispering, gossip in the air. Percy gave Annabeth a frightened look, but she said nothing, gripping his hand instead of his wrist.

When they finally saw Chiron, Percy rushed over, Annabeth clumsily running behind. He was out of breath before he got to him, "Chiron." he said quickly, his sea-green eyes bright and alarming. "What happened?"

The centaur peeked at Annabeth, but she merely shrugged. He turned his attention towards Percy. "Your sister. She was, uh, attacked by Jason Grace."

"Is this a joke?" yelled Percy in exasperation. "If it is, well. It isn't a very good one," he folded his arms over his chest.

"It is not a joke," said Chiron. "He attacked your sister for no reason. Well, if there is a reason, we are soon to find out."

"It was eidolons," someone said, and they realized it was Piper. "He was controlled, Chiron. It wasn't his fault." she shook her head, and turned to Percy. "The day you got hurt…" Piper breathed, "It was Jason…all Jason."

"He tried to kill me."

"He was controlled, Percy-"

"What if he's faking? What if he pretended to be possessed so he'd get away with it?" Percy said. "And honestly, if it really was him, I wouldn't be surprised. He seemed a little too angry over the Capture the Flag game."

Piper shrugged like she didn't want to believe it. "Maybe."

"Is she going to die?"

Annabeth shook her head, "They don't know."

"What about Jason?"

She sighed, tapping her pencil against the notebook she was doodling on, "He lost a lot of blood, but Marissa was much worse. Broken arm, broken leg. She'll heal fast with our technology, but it'll hurt," she explained. "But the blood loss was humongous, Percy. Her heart was barely beating at a steady pace."

Percy sucked in a breath, only saying, "Okay," hoping to initially drop the subject. Percy was devastated, and could only try and persuade himself into thinking this was just one of his weird and mostly-accurate nightmares. But it wasn't, since he was repeatedly pinching himself, though Annabeth smacked him, telling him to stop.

He really didn't know what to do but wait. Chiron had sent everyone off to bed after the chaos was over. But Piper and Nico hung around. Percy would've stood with them, but he just couldn't. He rather get the news last.

Did Percy really think she would die? Yes.

Did he want her to? Not at all.

He climbed into his bed, resting his head on the pillow, hoping to fall into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_Marissa_

She was in total darkness. Everything was deadened. It was all blackness surrounding her, only some weird thumping noise keeping her company as she stood silent and weak. Whatever happened, she didn't remember. Not now, at least. Voices came and went, and Marissa was hoping she could hear them again -she had an urge to hear the almost-familiar voices that she couldn't place. They sounded like a lullaby.

"She's not dead," someone argued.

"She has no heartbeat!" the other yelled/

"Yet she's _breathing_."

Someone slapped their hands against their knees. "It makes no sense."

"Well, Marissa isn't your average girl," the other said, and then, she was swallowed back into the darkness.

* * *

_Annabeth_

It had been days, yet it felt like weeks. Years, even. Marissa hadn't opened her eyes once, and Annabeth was getting worried about Percy. All he did now was pace the room, shaking, and screaming in the middle of the night- Annabeth clearly thinking were because of the horrific nightmares that Percy explained. She tried to calm him down, but everything in his cabin reminded Percy of her, and he'd go back into his lunatic state.

Finally, Annabeth couldn't take it, and pushed him on to the bed. "Percy, listen to me. She's going to be fine. Understand?" she looked at him sternly. "Stop making a fuss. She'll make it. I-I promise." Annabeth said. She knew it was a big mistake, especially since she couldn't help who lived and who died. But Percy nodded, though he was still upset and frantic.

Regular day activities went smoothly, yet people kept talking to Percy, telling him they were sorry. She wasn't even dead yet, and they were saying things. Annabeth put her foot down and said something, and they all hurried away. Annabeth smirked, happy that people were afraid of her. She was a daughter of Athena: Smart, and an elegant warrior.

Someone tapped Annabeth's shoulder, and she turned around swiftly, "Yes?"

It was Piper. "Tell Percy to come. _Now_."

* * *

_Marissa_

Whatever it was, it was spreading like wildfire, filling her body with so much heat and flames she felt like it was ripping her body from the inside out. She was scratching, trying to graze the numbness and the intense building inside of air. She felt like she had o breath in her body, and her body was calling out for help; wanting, needing something, but Marissa didn't know what. But even she did, she couldn't do anything about it. She was stuck in the shape, and there was no way of getting out. Marissa squirmed, trying to open her eyes, trying to command her body to function, to listen to her orders to wake up.

But it disobeyed, leaving her in a conscious state as she was about be ripped open.

But soon enough, the darkness overwhelmed her. Not blocking out the pain. But instead, it gave her a dream.

_It might've been a dream, a mere dream, but she could feel a cold breeze arch over her body. All she was wearing was a skimpy tank-top and pants, which she didn't even recognize. She brought her hands to her shoulders, hopefully concealing the warmth, but it was no use, it was all cold. _

_Finally, she could see an image. Like a cloud. But they were people- real people, and she heard the voices before. She knew these people. But she didn't know how, and she was guessing she would never know. _

_The blonde one- Jace, she remembered, started talking to the older one, Alec, with the deep-set blue eyes. "She's gone, we'll never get her back," sobbed Jace, though he wasn't crying, but he had a weak look on his angelic face. "We can set out search parties, but it's like any other Shadowhunter, we always go missing."_

_"But she was one of the last," Alec said, shaking his head. _

_"I know."_

_"We're still looking, Jace. She's not dead, we would've found a body," Alec said. "Maybe she ran off. Maybe she was afraid she'd get in trouble, and so she ran. She's out there."_

_All Marissa wanted to say was that she was there. That she was watching them, that they didn't have to worry because she was safe and sound. Someone else came into the room- Isabelle, who had dark hair and eyes, unlike Alec. "Are you two going to blabber or are we going to go talk to Maryse?"_

_"Fine," Alec grumbled. "We were just talking about Marissa, Izzy. Don't be too hard on Jace."_

_"Oh," Isabelle's face fell. "I'm sorry. But please, my mom wants see us."_

* * *

_Percy_

He knew they were going to give news soon; he could feel it. He jumped at the sound of someone tapping on the door, and they both looked up. Percy hesitated, giving Annabeth a weary look, but she gestured to the door. As Percy was about to open the door, someone already opened it, and since it was dark, Percy only knew it was a girl figure.

"Percy? Annabeth? Are you in here?" Percy recognized Piper.

"We're here," said Percy. Piper sighed with relief, pushing her hair behind her ear, "You could've knocked," he said smugly, crossing his arms.

"It's important," Piper protested. "It's about Marissa. She, uh, is having a panic attack," she sounded unsure.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like she's in pure shock," she enlightened, "she's throwing herself back and forth as if she was having a seizure. She's saying things I can't understand."

"How long?" Percy asked.

"It just started," she said. "The meds won't even keep her down."

"Is she…?" asked Percy quietly.

"No," said Piper immediately. "I tried it. She's just…acting up."

"Annabeth?" He called. She didn't even need to hear the rest, she just ran.

"What the hell?"

From a distance, he could see his sister. His face red, and tears streaking her face. She was throwing herself back and forth on the bed, Nico sitting by the chair, trying to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop. Marissa clawed at him and he moved back, the chair making a screeching noise as he slid across the room.

"None of the meds work?" he asked Piper in a worried tone.

"Nope."

"We have a problem."

"Yeah, I didn't notice," she said cynically.

Annabeth stood behind him as Percy headed over. Nico gave him wide-eyes, like what he was doing was crazy. Percy stood beside her, staring into her light blue eyes. She was heaving, sweat glistening on her forehead, and nonstop tears falling down her red cheeks.

"Marissa, listen, you need to stop," he commanded, trying to sound soothing instead of vigorous. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"But, Perseus. It _burns_." She groaned. "They're looking; I found them. We need to find them." The way she said his name made him shiver, but he held her down, trying to restrain her.

"Who?" Percy demanded. "Who did you find?"

She struggled underneath him, her face turning red. She clawed at him, but he pinned her hands to the top of her head. "Them. F-family. They're looking. I found them." She coughed, her face starting to go to a normal shade. "Percy, _please_," Marissa begged, "it _burns_."

"Someone, get water," Percy ordered. A minute later they came back with water, and she swallowed it, yet she was still panting, feeling like her body was on fire. Percy looked down at her with sad eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Still…burns," she breathed.

"But you're okay?"

"Okay," Marissa confirmed.

* * *

_Marissa_

When she finally was back to a calmer state, she explained everything, though Marissa wasn't sure if they believed her or not. They all asked her to repeat what she said, for about the billionth time. Marissa sighed, ticked off, but repeated everything, "It's a chapel," she said slowly. "But they only go in it. Sometimes, it's a dump, but it's a church too. You have to look…" she thought of a word. "Very, very, closely."

"Does that mean anything to you?" asked Annabeth.

"I guess," said Marissa. "It looks familiar, but it could be because it's in New York."

"You're from New York?"

"I think," she shrugged. "That where they live; I'm guessing I do too."

"If it is," Annabeth said slowly, "then we can get to New York. Problem is, how are we going to get there?"

"We can take the train," Percy offered. "Me and Tyson took it all the time."

"But we have to find where it is," said Nico.

"On it." Annabeth went to the computer in a bolt. Five minutes later, Annabeth frowned, and turned in her chair. "There's nothing," she informed them. "There's no church or chapel. Except this…dump." She scrunched up her nose.

They crowded around her computer, their eyes glued to the screen. Marissa spoke first, "That's it."

"But that's not a church," argued Percy.

"It is," Marissa insisted. "You have to look closely."

"Like the mist," Annabeth realized. "So there are other demigods?"

"There can't be. Why would they be in a church? They wouldn't be safe."

"Then we'll go and investigate," said Percy. "Maybe there are demigods, maybe they aren't." Percy smiled, closing the laptop. "We'll just have to find out."

* * *

**Hey guys. The next chapter is going to be awesome: I'm going to do a POV for either Jace or Alec. The demigods are going to the institute, but something is going to happen while they get onto the train. I'm really excited to upload the next chapter, which will be either tomorrow or Friday.**

**Please review, it means the world!**

**-Emily**


	8. Chapter 7

_Marissa_

It had been about an hour since their conversation, and Marissa felt confident that she would finally find the people who were looking for her. She wondered who they were, but she still felt a little uneasy feeling that they weren't going to meet them at all. Nico was holding her hand, making her feel more comfortable and secure, yet her stomach was in knots.

Marissa turned when she heard sounds; she knew the knot in her stomach was warning her: Someone was following her, and she knew exactly who. In the light, she peered into the shadows, seeing a wave of blonde hair. Marissa's first instinct was to run, but she knew she shouldn't be afraid anymore, especially with his possessor long gone.

Nico narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Marissa sighed, running her hands though her blonde hair. Maybe she was seeing things. She was in a coma for a few days; she could still be having some symptoms of weariness. But she still pressed on, watching as the bushes ruptured and shook.

Marissa took a sharp intake of breath before looking at Jason. Nico, startled, jumped, and pulled Marissa back, but she came forward, pushing Nico behind instead. Hopefully, Jason wouldn't crush her with his massive size. Jason didn't do anything, though, and they stood in fragile silence for a few minutes until they spoke at the same time.

"What do you want?" Marissa asked, while Jason said, "We need to talk."

Marissa narrowed her eyes, looking mysteriously from Jason to Nico and back again, "What for? Why can't we talk with Nico here?"

Jason heaved a sigh, "It's important. It doesn't concern him, anyway," he said blandly, looking him up and down.

She turned giving Nico a weary look, and he stepped in, all humor vanished, and honestly, it scared the hell out of Marissa. She didn't know he could be this tough; but she kind of liked it. "Jason, it would be best if you could go," he said in a gruff voice that barely sounded like the Nico Marissa knew. "She doesn't want to talk."

"Oh, yeah, Death Breath?" he taunted. "She can speak for herself."

They both looked at her, Jason, with a small smirk on his face, and Nico, with his teeth clenched so hard that Marissa thought they would snap out of his mouth. She debated in her mind what to do. But Marissa knew that Jason would still get his way, no matter how many times she would try and avoid him. She didn't want to show fear, either; Marissa wanted to show that Jason could no longer hurt her.

"I'll talk," she said finally. "You've got five minutes, Grace." But Jason snorted. "What?"

"I don't want him here."

"I'm sorry."

"I completely understand," said Nico, though his eyes were dark and threatening. He kissed the crown of her head and crept away, gone in a matter of seconds.

"You're really mean." Marissa said, folding her arms. "But you've got four minutes."

"I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow," Jason explained.

"You were spying on us?" Marissa demanded.

"I had to," he gave a helpless shrug.

"Alright," Marissa gave in. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to come."

Marissa laughed bitterly. "Are you serious? You kind of know everyone hates you, right?"

"Let's not used the word 'hate,'" he countered. "They're just disappointed. Pissed. Upset. There's a ton of words to describe their emotions."

"Whatever," she folded her arms. "What makes you think I want you to come?"

"Because," Jason whispered, pressing her against the tree. "I love you."

Marissa shoved him in the chest, ducking from under his arm. "You _what_?" she shrieked. "You think you can just come here and woo me with your so called 'charm,' and then I let you come with us when we go to Manhattan?" she yelled, on a verge of a rampage.

"I'm not lying," Jason said. "Why do you think I hurt you in particular?"

Marissa stood quiet, and cocked her head, "Because I'm a waste of space?"

Jason sighed, "No. Because, if I hurt you, I'd have no chance. Eidolons can read your mind; use your techniques. They used me to hurt you because they didn't want me with you."

Marissa was shaking, "I have a boyfriend," she stammered. "Besides, you have Piper."

"Not anymore. I dumped her."

Marissa shook her head weakly, wondering why Jason was acting like this. Though, it made sense why she was the one attacked. "Why?" Marissa asked, "Why would you do it? She loves you, you love her. Why would you dump her for someone who won't love you back?"

"Who said she wouldn't love me back?" Jason raised his eyebrows.

"I did."

"How can we know you have no feelings unless we do something?"

"I'm not doing anything with you," warned Marissa.

"Only a kiss?" He offered.

"Hell no." She backed away.

"You won't know until you try," Jason goaded.

"Believe me, I don't want to try," Marissa promised.

But Jason was still infatuated with the fact that she had buried feelings that she wasn't showing. He loved her, Marissa realized, more then anything, yet he hurt her. That wasn't the least of the problems though: She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who loved her; someone who cared about her in a way that Percy didn't.

Finally, she came to the conclusion that he wouldn't drop it. "Okay," she finally agreed. "I kiss you, to see if I have feelings. If I don't, then you get back with Piper. Tell her it was from the coma. Understand?" Surprisingly, he gave it. But Marissa put her hand up to cease him as he came closer. "One kiss, Grace. Not two, not three. One."

"I'm not dense."

"Sure you aren't."

Marissa stood nervously, waiting as Jason came closer. His breath was hot against her skin, and she gulped, her body getting hot all over. Jason leaned in, and finally, their lips came together. "Open your eyes," he mumbled, and she obliged, feeling her lips kiss against him, her heart fluttering.

Finally, she let go. "Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing," she continued. "I felt nothing."  
"I did," said Jason, "and I know you did too."

"I didn't," she started again, hurrying towards her cabin. "I felt nothing. I'll see you later."

"You still didn't answer my question," Jason shouted.

She spun around, fury in her eyes. "You want an answer? Well, the answer is simple: No. I don't want you coming. I don't want you anywhere near me." She scrunched up her nose, "And I'll make sure you don't come."

And without another word, she spun around and left.

It was a weird feeling bubbling inside of her. Was it guilt? She wasn't sure. Jason wanted her to do it anyway; he wanted to known if they had feelings for each other, which Marissa clearly didn't. Right? She already had someone: Nico. He loved her, she supposed, and she loved him back. There was no point of running with Jason.

Hopefully, Piper didn't know he liked her.

Nico was already in his cabin, tapping on his knees. Marissa knocked, and he turned his head, gesturing for her to come in. She pulled onto the bed, resting her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken at her touch. Nico held her waist, and she cringed. Nico noticed her tense body and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Her voice came out raspy. "No, your hands are just cold," she lied through clenched teeth.

He didn't seem to notice and he dropped it.

But the lack of communication made her feel uncomfortable and cold. Did he know they kissed? Did he see them? She shook her head. He would've said something. He would never let something like that slip. Marissa couldn't take the silence any longer, and she exhaled, looking up at Nico's drooping eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

"Anything."

Marissa hesitated. "If I kissed another guy, what would you do?"

There was a long pause before he spoke. "I don't know. Why?"

There was no point in lying to him, Marissa knew. He could always tell. She didn't know how, but he did. And lying about something like this wasn't right, anyway. Marissa coughed. "Well…after you left…" she was on the verge of tears. She wanted to sob, but she just pushed her hair back. "Jason said that the reason he attacked me in particular was because the eidolons knew he liked me so they knew he'd have no chance if he hurt me," Marissa's words came out in a rush.

Nico's body jumped. "Wait, what?"

"I was attacked by Jason because he liked me." She explained. "The eidolons knew he had no chance if he hurt me."

"Yeah?" Nico said, his voice harsh. "But don't you have me?"

"I'm not going with him," Marissa defended. "But…"

"But what?" Nico demanded.

"He wanted me to kiss him so he could prove we have mutual feelings," she said slowly. But quickly added, "But we don't. I promise. He wouldn't let it go."

"You kissed him?" Nico shouted.

"He wouldn't drop it," she said.

"I don't care!" he said, already off the bed. "You kissed him willingly. That's like…"

"Cheating?" Marissa offered with a sob.

"Exactly," he pointed out with such austerity that Marissa felt broken.

"I'm sorry. He just wanted it and wouldn't stop…" She buried her face in the pillow, letting the tears spill and go down her face. She didn't know what to do. She could've forgotten the kiss. It was only a kiss. A kiss that meant absolutely nothing to her but the world to Nico. Marissa felt the bed creak as sat down, pulling her to his lap.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear, her body shaking and whimpering with sobs.

"It's okay," Nico comforted, rubbing her back. "It's not your fault. It meant nothing, right?" his black eyes burned into hers and she blinked, tears still rolling down her pale cheeks.

"It meant nothing," she confirmed, even though she was still sore about the subject. She couldn't like Jason. There was no way. He almost killed her, and himself. He liked Piper for God's sake, and what would she do when she found out her best friends sister was dating her ex? Piper would be heartbroken. "It meant nothing at all."

* * *

_Percy_

Annabeth had been busy with her brothers and sisters, so Percy sat alone on his bed, thinking. He decided to ditch activities and hang in his cabin where it was cool. He was awakened by a loud thumping noise and a knock to the door. Percy stirred and got up groggily, heading towards the door. He opened his eyes to meet icy blue ones. Percy blinked, realization hitting him. Right as he was about to slam the door, the other figure opened it back up with vast speed, almost throwing it off the hinges.

"We need to talk," Jason said, intruding. Percy didn't argue, and let him in, knowing he didn't want a fight breaking out in his cabin.

"About what?" questioned Percy.

Jason pulled a chair and sat down, resting his head on his chin, "About tomorrow."

"Okay," Percy said, obviously not reminding himself only the few of them knew, and Jason wasn't one of them. Jason had a surprised look, and Percy was going to query it, but he dropped the matter when his face fell.

"Can I come?"

Percy was flabbergasted. "I don't know how everyone would feel about that. Especially my sister and Piper."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do," Percy persisted. "But I'm still uneasy about you, Jason. I don't know what your like anymore."

"I'm the same." Jason said. "I just…really want to go. I have nothing to do, anyway. Maybe fighting monsters will take my mind off of this," shrugged Jason, giving Percy a prize-winning smile.

"I swear if you do anything-"

"I won't."

"Swear on the River Styx." He ordered. Jason seemed to hesitate, and Percy raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Too scared to swear, are you, Grace?" taunted Percy.

But Jason just nodded. "I swear on the River Styx."

"Good. Now you can't break it."

Percy decided not to tell Marissa about Jason coming until the next day, that way she would have no way of backing out. Percy really didn't want him there, but if there were some monster attacks, they would need some fierce warriors to take them down, even if they needed to bring Jason with them.

Annabeth seemed more excited to go then anyone else. She loved Manhattan, and getting away from Long Island seemed like a good idea to her. She could study the architecture this time, without fighting a war like last time.

"What time are we going tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

"Ten."

"That's early," she commented.

"I don't think you want to get on crowded trains, Wise Girl," Percy informed her.

"What are we going to do if there are other demigods?"

"I don't know, Wise Girl," Percy shook his head. "We'll bring them to camp. But the smell…It would be so strong we'd be getting attacked like crazy on the way home."

"I know."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow," Percy shrugged. "We better get to bed. It's almost curfew."

_Marissa_

She was woken by Percy's footsteps, and she knew it was time. Slipping into the shower and dressing, she met everyone at Zeus' Fist. When she saw Jason, who smiled and waved like a maniac, she turned to Percy, who was talking to Annabeth.

"You let him come of all people?" she demanded.

"He asked me." Percy said.

"He asked me too!" she shouted. "I told him no!"

"Well, he's not leaving," said Percy. "Besides, we need people if there are going to be monster attacks."

"I guess," she shrugged, trying to sound calm, yet she wanted to go over to Jason and smash his face in.

They finally crossed over Half-Blood Hill, and into the forest. People looked for monsters, but there seemed to be no sigh of them. The train station wasn't as far as they thought, and Annabeth had the idea of getting them in with her invisibility cap. As the others got to one side, the other would throw the hat. People didn't even seem to notice. When they were finally all under, they ran to the trains hoping to get to the right one before it left.

* * *

_Jace_

"I don't think there are anymore," Jace said, out of breath. He wiped the excess blood on his black coat, grimacing as Alec got off of the floor, drawing a healing rune on the inside of his wrist.

"They'll be on the train, guaranteed," said Isabelle, nodding.

Jace chucked the stele into his pocket, and walked towards the station. Though, as he was about to board the train, he saw a whip of blonde hair, and turned all the way, noticing a slim and tall figure pass and go into one of the train cars. It looked like her; exactly like her.

"Isabelle," called Jace, making her turn in curiosity. "I think I saw Marissa."

"You did? Where?" she asked.

"Into that car," Jace pointed. But before he got there, they started to close. It didn't seem to be a problem for him, and he budged the door open with Shadowhunter strength, hearting a clicking noise. Isabelle whistled.

"Jace, I think you broke the door, God damn it."

Jace smirked. "I'm awesome, aren't I?" His smile faltered, "Is that her?" they looked onto the crowd of people surrounding the girl. There was one holding her hand, the others standing around her, chatting. There had to be at least ten of them, Jace thought.

"Well, just go over there and look," Alec urged with a shove.

"But don't go on a rampage if it isn't her," added Isabelle.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Jace said.

* * *

_Marissa_

The train bumped and slipped, and she held on to the railing, Nico steadying her. They talked in a large crowd, but Marissa stood quiet as Jason watched her, who kept winking and smirking. She looked away in disgust, burying her head in the crook of Nico's neck. Everyone stopped as someone approached. He tugged at her arm.

"What're you doing- Jace?" her voice came out squeaky as she looked up at the blonde from her visions, the people who were looking for her. She blinked a couple of times before realizing everything she was seeing was real, and not her imagination.

Someone tugged on her other arm. First, she thought it was Nico, but it was Percy instead, a warning look in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes, tugging on Marisa's arm, like they were both playing tug-of-war.

"What're you doing with my sister?" Percy asked, trying to pull Marissa beside him. She tried to get them both to stop, but they were both too strong. As she looked down, she noticed black marks tracing Jace's skin. They looked like tattoo's. But the others he was with had them, too.

"You're sister?" Jace asked with a laugh. "What are you doing with my cousin?"

At that point, both boys let go of her, a bewildered look on all of their faces.

"She's my sister," said Percy.

"And she's my cousin," Jace added.

Marissa decided to speak, feeling like she had no say. "I know them guys. At least I think I do," she said. "You were looking for me. I had the dreams. I don't know who you are to me, though. I don't remember you."

"Of course you don't," said Jace. "Something happened when we went demon hunting weeks ago."

"Demon hunting?" she asked, perplexed.

"Shadowhunters kill demons," Jace explained. "We hang at the institute. Looks like a dump, but really isn't?" He gave her a hopeful look. She tried her best to remember, but no memories appeared to her. She shook her head solemnly, watching as Jace a=gave sas glances at Isabelle and Alec, "Do you remember them?"

"I know their names." Marissa offered.

"Shoot."

"Alec, Isabelle." Marissa nodded. "In the dreams."

"If you're the people looking for me, who are you?"

"You lived at the institute," he said quietly. "Your mother was killed during the war. You came to live with us, and you turned out to be a Herondale…"

"My mothers dead?" Marissa asked.

"I'm sorry."

She breathed in. "What are those tattoos?" Marissa said, looking at his hand.

"Runes," he smiled. His eyes lit up, "Maybe a rune will fix your memory…" Jace pulled out her arm, but Percy gave her a worried glance. She shook her head yes, but Percy didn't back away. He looked over her shoulder. "It may burn a little."

He traced the sword over her wrist, and she almost yelled in pain. She gritted her teeth. The rune faded, and she felt something click, lock in place. Memories flashed before her eyes, and she was shaking. Marissa knew she was remembering- remembering everything that ever happened. Everything she knew was coming back.

Marissa looked at Jace, "I remember."

* * *

**My attempt at a cliff hanger. **

**Thanks for over 300+ views! You guys are awesome!**

**Remember, please review if you liked the chapter (:**

**-Emily**


	9. Chapter 8

Marissa

The demigods decided to give them space, though she could see Nico and Percy giving watchful eyes. Marissa knew they didn't trust her with these people, but she knew them, they were like family. Jace was still desperate to know what happened; Marissa wasn't sure the whole train ride would be long enough to explain it, or the fact that he would believe that she was a demigod, and so were her friends,

"And how'd you meet them?" Jace inquired, gesturing his head toward the demigod crowd.

"You make them sound like bad people," Marissa said frowning.

Jace pushed his stele into the back pocket of his pants. "For all I know, they could be."

"Well, they're not. When I fell, I hit my head. I forgot everything, so techniqually I didn't know what was going on," she said. "They said I was a demigod, and then I just knew I must've been dreaming. But I'm not. It's real, Jace. Just like you. You're an angel, we're half God." Marissa licked her lips. "Percy, he really is my brother- half-brother, if you wanted to be correct. All Greek myths…they've all be under our nose, Jace."

"But you're a Shadowhunter, too, Marissa. Otherwise the Marks would've killed you," Jace explained, furrowing his brow. His eyes lit up, and his mouth gaped. "You're not telling me…Oh, by the Angel, you're half angel and half god? Does that even make you human?"

That never seem to occur to her, and she gulped. Was it possible she wasn't even a trace human? "I-I don't know," Marissa finally answered, clenching her teeth. "It could be a small trace. My mother was half-human. But half and half makes a whole. That means I'm not human, not human at all."

"No one said that you were full Shadowhunter, which you probably are. There's got to be a tint of human in there, otherwise, you would be immortal. By a certain age, your whole body would stop aging, and that would be it…" Jace bit his lip. "How old are you now?"

"Fifteen."

"You have a year," said Jace. "Give it a year. Maybe we can have someone check you out. I bet Mag- uh, never mind. I'll tell you later."

"So what're we going to do now?"

Jace grimaced, and got up, brushing off his jeans, "The institute. But I'm not sure if your fellow demigod friends can come," Jace sneered.

"And why not?" Marissa asked.

"First off, Maryse is home. And she sees a pack of hooligans in her institute; she's going to go wacky. Besides, if they really are half-god, then I really don't know if they could be able to come in. It's only for Shadowhunters, and mundanes, Marissa. They are neither."

"They're half human," she argued. "That has to mean something."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't. Vampires can't come because it's blessed ground. The werewolves and the fae can't because of the iron and silver. What are you immune to?"

"I have no clue," Marissa answered. "I don't think we're immune to anything." Marissa grimaced, "If we are, then I guess we'll find out."

The train went to a sudden halt, and everyone looked up. Marissa gestured to them, and without another word, they followed. Hopefully, they trusted them, and didn't think she was going off with some psychotic lunatics. Not one of them said a word since they saw Jace, and she wondered if they were angry, or just giving them some space for their reunion.

Nico held her hand as they exited, and Jace gave Marissa a murderous glance. She shrugged, giving him a small smile. She hoped he wouldn't stop all over Nico; too, otherwise anyone would be afraid to be her boyfriend. Besides, Percy seemed to approve, but they knew each other longer.

Sighing, they headed towards the institute, following Alec, Isabelle and Jace. Though the memories came back, Marissa was still unsure how to get there, and this crowded city gave her Goosebumps. She never stepped foot out of camp, except the time to see Nico and the other time when they were playing Capture the Flag. Marissa shivered at the memory, blocking her mind.

She wasn't sure how long it took, but they finally got to the institute. The other demigods peered at it with curiosity, yet she wasn't sure if the glamour masking the church was visible to them or not. Of course, she could see it, as it sparkled and glowed and the church turned marvelous in front of her eyes. It was so big she was sure everyone would see it. But everyone passed by, as if it was nothing.

"What is this?" Nico asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"A church," Marissa explained, touching the outline of it. "You can't see it."

"There's no mist. We would be able to see it."

"It's different," Marissa clarified. "It's not mist, Nico, its glamour. Just try and look harder." Nico nodded, but didn't see so persistent into trying to seek it out anymore; trying to remove the glamour.

Jace went towards the door, pressing his hand against it. In seconds, it flung open, a chapel visible through the inside, and the elevator, that looked old and rusty, but Marissa knew it worked fine. Finally, she stepped inside, finally feeling the pleasures of home- one of her homes, anyway. CampHalf-Blood was also her home, it always would be.

Jace smirked, "Come in. I promise, we won't bite."

Annabeth came in first, obviously fascinated by the architecture the work of the church. Percy looked exasperated that she would be so earnest to step in there, and raced after her. Annabeth glared at him, but wrung there fingers together.

It seemed to be safe, and secure, so the others followed, Piper making sure had a huge distance between herself and Jason. Nico hooked his fingers with Marissa, and she pressed down, feeling the twinge of remorse flowing through her. It was all her fault Piper felt like that: Sad and depressed. Just because Jason had feelings of her.

Nico looked up. "Ow. Can you stop digging your nails into my hand?"

"Sorry, I didn't notice," she said, an uneasy sound in her voice. But she cleared her throat, swallowing the vile feeling in her throat. Jace gestured to the elevator, and Marissa wondered how they could all fit without it breaking, but she knew it was a sturdy elevator, and most likely would take all their weight. Stepping on, she gripped Nico's hand.

They clustered together as the elevator clanked and whirred. It finally got to the top, and they heard someone else running. Marissa could feel the tension, but she seemed to calm down as the footsteps resumed and stomped on the surface. When the elevator stopped, and Jace unhooked the lock, they stepped out, feeling the cold air press onto them.

Clary, the one with fiery-like hair, gasped, looking at the Shadowhunters and demigods around them. Clary ran to Jace first, kissing him on the lips full on. The others turned away, making gagging noises. But Marissa didn't seem so disgusted. Someone was telling her something, This is normal. This is what they do. They love each other.

Clary noticed Marissa's existence, and gasped. "You're back. They found you."

'Yeah," she said blandly.

"And who are those people?" Clary whispered, a tone of danger clear in her voice. "Are they Shadowhunters? Mundanes?" She furrowed her brow.

"Demigods," Jace said, chuckling.

She smacked his chest, "Just tell me."

"I'm not kidding," he said, all humor disappearing. His golden eyes glowed, and Clary knew he wasn't lying. She swallowed. "Marissa's a…half demigod, half Shadowhunters, if that's even possible," he said.

"There's no way," said Clary.

"Her father is Poseidon. It makes some sense, being the fact she never met her father."

"But you can't have a kid with a human," she said, "you'd have to leave the Clave."

"Who said a God couldn't make himself a Shadowhunter? To our eyes only, at least?"

Marissa heard footsteps, and the familiar clacking of high heels. She peered at them, and mouthed, Maryse. Jace eyes bulged, and he gestured to one of the guest rooms across the hall. The rest of them ran while Marissa stood. She couldn't hide her presence. She just hoped she didn't give off a vibe that she was hiding something.

"Jace, did you- Oh, by the Angel!" Maryse dropped the papers that were in her hands, her face full of shock. "We were so worried!" She said, picking up the papers. Maryse spoke quickly, "Jace wouldn't stop looking for you, you know. Not one day." She shook her head.

"Okay, Mom. We're going to show Marissa her, room if you don't mind."

"I don't. Isabelle, honey, would you help with lunch?" she asked, delirious to the fact that Isabelle couldn't cook.

"Mom, no-"

"Okay, coming," she chirped, and followed her into the kitchen.

"I am not eating lunch." Alec said.

"I don't think anyone is."

Jace had taken the rest of the group on a tour of the institute, though, he seemed a little uneasy that Nico would stay behind. Marissa had guessed he thought they were going to do something. The something she really didn't want to do. Marissa was disappointed to see how bland the room was. The same white painted walls, barely any pictures, and there was just a dresser and a bed, nothing else she could do, unless she wanted to stab people with the box of swords under the bed.

She laid beside Nico, even though she wasn't tired. She laid there quietly, nestled in the crook of Nico's neck. He stroked her hair, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to fall asleep. If she did, well, this could all be a dream, and then she'll wake up. She would never meet her family.

Marissa turned her head so their foreheads touched. There was silence, and Marissa smiled, "Are you going to kiss me now?"

Nico rolled his eyes, smirking, "If you insist."

He leaned forward, pressing himself closer to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck. Marissa rolled on top of him, straddling him, and pressing herself against him again, feeling the heat blasting off their bodies. Marissa moaned, and hooked her legs around Nico's waist as he turned them over. He kissed her jaw-line, then towards her neck, and her shoulder. Marissa knew he was going deeper and she panicked. Marissa pushed him away, a hurt look on his face as he backed away.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Marissa did not want to be in this position. "I-I- uh, no. You did nothing wrong…I juat never done that before," she explained with embarrassed shrug.

"It's okay," Marissa bit her lip. "If you aren't comfortable-"

"I'm comfortable," Marissa interrupted. "I'm just afraid what you'll think. Besides, we're in a church, for God's sake. It seems wrong. And if Jace or Percy walked in, we'd be toast."

Right then, until Isabelle came in, "Lunch?" she asked, poking her head in the door, her black hair falling across her face. Marissa nodded, and got up, dragging Nico with her. "Don't worry, Maryse knows. She's throwing a fit, but yeah."

They followed Isabelle down the hall, an uncomfortable silence settling.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter being so short and boring and in only one point of view. I'm actually going to make Nico and Marissa get a little steamy in the next couple of chapters, so I'm excited to write that. I'm sorry if this is boring. But please review if you liked it :P\) **

**-Emily.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay for the update, I was really busy this week. But I'm happy that the story got over 600 views and 11 reviews. I'd like more reviews, if you guys like it, because it gives me more motivation to write for you guys (:**_

* * *

_Marissa_

Marissa could already her voice, a high pitched squeaking sound. "How many mundanes did you bring in here, guys? We don't even accept one; what makes you think we want a whole pack of them?" Maryse threw her hands up in exasperation, staring at Alec and Jace, and her gaze traveled to Isabelle. But Isabelle shrugged, skipping into the kitchen.

"I have nothing to say," said Isabelle. "If Marissa is one of them, then we respect that. Besides, Mom, they're not doing anything." Isabelle walked forward, then spun on her heel, smirking, "Correction: They're not mundanes, Mom, they're demigods. FYI."

Maryse glared at her daughter, "By the Angel, Isabelle, do you really believe that nonsense?" Maryse put a hand on her hip. "How do we know they're not pure mundane and are just hanging around with Marissa, brain-washing her?"

Marissa butted in, "I wasn't brain washed," she defended, "I just hit my head."

"See?" she pointed out. "This is the doing of brainwashing. They brainwashed her into thinking she's a demigod, then brainwashed her to think she wasn't brainwashed so she wouldn't know she was brainwashed."

"Mom, you're not making sense. Just drop it and accept it."

"I make sense!" Maryse defended and stormed off, her heels clacking behind her.

"That was a nice start to dinner," Jace said, quipping a smile. "She sure seems pissed at you, Isabelle."

Isabelle rolled her eyes agitatedly, "I don't care, Jace. Can we just eat now?"

Jace's smile dissolved, and he anxiously looked up at Isabelle. She eyed him, and he cleared his throat. "Did you make this?" he asked in a small voice. Isabelle rolled her eyes again, pulling out a chair and sitting besides Leo. Isabelle scowled.

"I didn't make the whole thing," she protested, "Mom helped me. Besides," she said, taking a spoonful of whatever was in the bowl. "It tastes good." Isabelle chocked on it a bit, and Jace smirked, putting down his fork.

"Why are you choking, then?" he mocked.

"It's spicy."

Jace turned to Alec, "Or it's just plain disgusting."

They both cracked up into hysterics, tears leaking from the boys eyes. Isabelle groaned, and twisted her lips into a snarl. "You can stop before I stomp on you with my stilettos." That seemed to shut them up, though both boys were cowering their laughs by turning the other way. The room was silent again, the demigods taking curious glances at each other. "Now that everyone is quiet, we can eat."

"Eat poison," Jace said, though Marissa guessed it wasn't supposed to be audible to anyone but Alec.

"Jace," said Isabelle, in a warning tone that actually made Jace's face go neutral. Alec, too, and they picked up their forks, stuffing their faces before they said anything else that would make Isabelle go over the edge. Jace cringed as he swallowed, but Izzy didn't seem to notice, and gave a slight smile to him, even though Jace was trying to turn away and spit it out.

Clary said nothing the whole time, and she surprisingly didn't draw attention with her fiery red hair. Though Leo was staring at her a bit. Marissa knew he would try and hit on her, and she would have to stop him before Jace crushed him into a pile of bones. She barely ate anything; twisting her spoon around aimlessly in the bowl. Nico gave her worried glances, but didn't seem to think too much of it.

It had to be at least two o'clock, Marissa presumed. The sun wasn't at its highest, but a fair amount of light leaked through the chapels' windows, making shadows across the silent room. Marissa wasn't sure what would happen next, especially with the fact that she was supposed to be fighting a war right now. A war that lasted a long time.

If she had to train, she could never go back to CampHalf-Blood. Not right now, at the least. What would everyone think? Would Percy let her? She was apart of this, anyway, she couldn't let this go because she found another family. Marissa had to do what was right; though she was fairly concerned about everyone's feelings. Presumably Nico and Percy. But it did give her the option to stay away from Jason.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Nico shook her. She noticed she was in an awkward faze: Her spoon almost at her mouth, and her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Luckily, no one said anything, but Nico did, his voice hot on her neck, making her shiver.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Marissa breathed, "I'm thinking."

"About what?" he requested.

"What's going to happen," she spoke softly, "after this. I have a war to fight, Nico. I don't want to leave anyone behind –believe me- but I have no choice. Either I cower behind everyone, caring about the fact that I'll hurt someone if I die, or I go out there and die, and kill everyone else along with myself. So either away, I'm in a doomed position. I may be a girl but I can't be a coward. I'm a warrior. Hiding behind everyone isn't an option."

"I understand," he said, "but you can't just throw yourself out there-"

Marissa recoiled from his grip, "I can," she said sternly. "It's my life," Marissa countered. "I do what I want. This is what we're supposed to do: But our lives on the line for everyone else. It's our destiny."

"But you're not just a Shadowhunter," Nico's voice trembled. "You're one of us."

"And you also put your life on the line," Marissa pointed out. "Just like us." Before Nico could protest, Marissa exited and excused herself, heading back to her room, Nico following behind her as Percy and Jace gave him scornful looks.

"Go away," Marissa groaned, as she placed her head in the already damp pillow. Crying wasn't something that normally happened; only when she was at the edge of losing it. Nico was banging on the door, and the jolts of the door kept rattling, telling her either she'd let him in, or he'd get in himself- by knocking down the door. Nico stopped, but started up again, clearly pissed that she wouldn't open the door. "Leave me alone."

"Just let me talk to you," he offered.

"No!"

"Yes!" he yelled back. "Please!"

Marissa rolled over, breathing heavily, muffling her withering sobs. She was surprised no one came to the dorm to come and see what was going on. What would she say when he finally broke down the door? Marissa cried even harder, trying to wipe away the flood of tears. Then, the banging stopped. Marissa sighed heavily, hoping he'd finally five up, when he finally mumbled something under his breath.

"Should've thought of this before," he said.

Marissa almost choked. She totally forgot about the key she kept on top of the door, and she cringed, mentally yelling at herself for being that stupid. Yet Nico only realized that now, and it's been twenty-five minutes. Keys jingled as they were taken down, ready to open the door. In a panic mode, she made a dash for the closet, closing the door swiftly before the door opened.

"Oh my Gods." She heard Nico say, "She snuck out."

Marissa snickered. There wasn't another way they could get out. He'd just walk away- hopefully leaving the keys so he wouldn't be able to get back in. Nico turned on the light with a swift click, and Marissa backed away. She hit something hard, and she realized it was the wall. She made it to the end. This was the farthest she could go.

"I know you're in here," she heard him say, his footsteps traveling to the other side of the room. She breathed in; hoping her inhale of breath didn't attract any attention to Nico. Hopefully, he didn't have good hearing. But she gulped when he came closer, his footsteps ceasing at the beginning of the closet.

He reached for the knob, and she could hear it crank, but he stopped. Marissa's breath caught in her throat as her fingers shook. His footsteps backed away, and she made sure not to make another sound, though, that didn't mean he wouldn't find her, which he did.

Marissa screamed when he flung the door open, her eyes bulging. She didn't expect that- not at all. He knew she was in there; he was just playing with her. Marissa couldn't be that stupid, but she knew she was. Nico looked truly upset that she ran- and that she screamed, for that matter, like she was actually absolutely afraid of him.

Nico bended down, so they were both at the same level. "Come on," he put his hand out, but she furiously shook her head, trying to hide herself into the darkness; blend in, to never be seen again. "You have to get up," Nico protested, his shaggy hair cascading into his dark blue, almost black eyes.

"No," she pursed her lips. "I don't want to talk about this. That's why I said to leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving."

"Then don't." She said. "I just don't want to talk."

"Why?" Nico asked, "You have other things in mind?"

This time she flushed, but she hoped that he wouldn't see it in the dark, "No," she answered, laughing lightly. "Nothing like that."

"Are you sure?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure." She clarified, but she knew it wouldn't be too bad to kiss him right now…Especially when no one would see them. But Nico moved away, and she frowned. She still stood in the corner, though, hoping that Nico would finally go and let her think.

"Are you getting up or do I have to do it for you?" Nico asked from a distance.

"I'm staying here," she complained, "leave me alone."

"Ha, ha," Nico smirked. "That's not happening. You can't hide in there forever. Besides, you're the one who said you couldn't be a coward." He used Marissa's words against her, shaking his head slowly.

Marissa narrowed her eyes, "I'm not being a coward. I'm just thinking."

"In a dark corner?"

"I have my own thing, you have yours."

"Please, just get up." He pleaded.

Getting up seemed like a bad idea. She didn't want to go back inside and face everyone. She'd burst into tears. Nothing had her more frustrated and worrisome then this. Marissa knew she barely had a choice; she was picking sides. Either she was with one or the other. And it seemed the Shadowhunters needed her more then anything, though she couldn't hurt everyone else.

"If I get up, will you leave?" she asked.

"I'm making no promises," he said.

Marissa sighed, "Why do you have to be so difficult?" she said, getting up.

"I'm the difficult one?" asked Nico.

Marissa got up reluctantly, pouting. She made her way towards the door, but she tripped over the bag she had on the floor, landing on top of Nico. She fell right on his chest. She could feel his body vibrate as he laughed, a red blush creeping on her cheeks. Marissa was about to get up when Nico pushed her back down, his eyes crinkling as he laughed again.

"I think this position is comfortable," he snickered.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Pig."

"You know you want to kiss me," Nico teased. "Just do it."

"If someone walks in they'll-"

Nico wiggled his eyebrows, slapping his pocket that jingled. "I have the keys and the door is locked."

"Well," she smiled, bringing her face closer to him, "that makes a whole lot of a difference."

Marissa pressed her lips against his; the heat of their bodies pressing together. She wrapped her legs around his muscular frame, his hands finding their way through her blonde hair. Marissa gasped when she felt part of her body go cold: Nico had tugged up part of her shirt. She wasn't sure if she should me nervous or elated. But Marissa went along with it, as her hands reached under his shirt, tracing patterns over his chest.

She groaned when her whole shirt was thrown across the floor. She felt exposed, and she stopped, catching her breath. Nico kissed her again, him rolling on top of her now, his body crushing hers. She moaned when his tongue danced with hers; she never did anything like this, and she was surprised Nico would do this kind of thing.

Nico stretched out of his t-shirt, his abs coming into view. Her heart raced. Marissa wasn't sure how far this would go. She was fifteen after all, but didn't teenagers do this? Marissa wasn't sure, but she liked the feeling of him pressed against her, and nothing was stopping them, so why shouldn't they do it?

Nico sucked on her neck, sending shivers up her back. She closed her eyes, running her hands through his dark hair. He kissed down her jaw, and kissed her lips again. He reached behind her, his hands hesitating under the bra clip. Marissa gasped, and he turned to her with a smile.

"If you think it's too far we'll stop," he informed her.

"I'm just nervous," she said.

"We won't do anything you don't want to do."

"I think it's too far," Marissa said, and saw Nico's face drop, but she was happy he respected her. "Could we just stay like this?"

He answered with a kiss. They stood like that: Kissing, until they heard footsteps.

Marissa quickly threw her shirt back on and so did Nico. Nico unlocked the door and three himself on the bed, imagining they were in deep conversation when Jace came into view, his blonde hair like the sun. He seemed a little livid that Nico was beside her, but he didn't say anything about it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They're leaving."

"Am I going?" Marissa asked slowly.

"It's up to you," he said. He gestured to the hall with his head, "Let's go."

She gave an anxious look at Nico before she headed to the main entrance, the elevator intact. She swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a deep breath. Jace crossed his arms, glaring at the demigods. Marissa licked her lips, uncertain what to say about the situation. They were literally making her choose, and she knew the one she didn't pick wouldn't talk to her.

"I-I think I'm going to stay," she elucidated. She saw their vexed looks and added hastily, "For now. I'll visit. I mean I don't know how I'll keep in touch…" she trailed off, shaking her head miserably. "But they need me," Marissa said almost choking on tears.

"Here," Percy said, handing her some coins.

"What are these going to do?"

"Drachmas." He answered. "They are used to communicate. Iris Messages. You'll need to make a rainbow out of mist. You should know the rest, 'Iris, please accept my offering, blah, blah blah. Then think of the person and place. We're always at CampHalf-Blood."

"So it's like a phone call?"

"But you can see people."

Marissa shook her head and turned to Nico. "I guess this is goodbye," she said, gripping him hard into a hug. "I love you," Marissa whispered, hopefully not being heard by the rest of the crowd, but she was wrong.

Jace went into panic mode, waving his hands, "Oh, no. She said the 'L word.'"

"Calm down, Jace," Isabelle whined. "She's clearly hoping you'll let lover-boy stay."

"I am not-"

"Stop being so protective," said Isabelle. "She needs some space."

"From him," Jace grumbled, folding his arms.

"Oh come on," she begged, pouting, "Please let him stay."

"So you could do things in your room?" he asked.

Marissa blushed but rolled her eyes. Isabelle groaned, "I think she's more responsible then that," she chided. "You have to trust her," she huffed. "You can't control her forever, Jace."

"I trust her, not him," he bellowed. "Besides, I can control her until she's eighteen."

"Just say yes already."

"Okay. Fine." He glared at the boy. "You can stay but if you do anything-"

"-which were not," Marissa proceeded.

"Then I get to legally kill you."

* * *

_Jace_

"Are there any leads?" Jace asked, swindling his blade. "Anything at all?"

"We're not sure," Isabelle nodded. "The Clave are on high alert. We're all expecting something to happen."

"Like what?"

"An attack," she rolled her eyes. "You know: Swords, knives, killing?" Isabelle caught on her breath. "Okay, maybe the last part was unnecessary, but it's still going to happen. I can feel it."

Jace shook his head, "I have a feeling where he'll go first."

"And that is?" Isabelle inquired.

"Here."

* * *

_Clary_

She wasn't sure why they wouldn't go away; the almost real nightmares haunting her sleep. She'd come to the institute scarcely conscious, with rings under her eyes. She wouldn't be able to do any training; Clary would pass out in about two hours. No matter how many times she tried to run away from the horrid thoughts, they still came after her, sword at her throat.

Clary rolled over in her bed, he hands in front of her face. The pale moonlight came in through the blinded windows, casting shadows across the bedroom floor. She could hear the mild noise of the TV inside, guessing Luke had fallen asleep on the couch. She tried to focus on the noises, hoping to dream of something pleasant, but the grasp of Jonathan was so tight that the dreams felt like they were apart of her, and it just kept playing in her mind like a DVD.

Clary cried out, feeling her eyes closing shut. Her mind swirled, pictures and images floating through her head. She tried to think of thing she liked: Drawing, Jace, Luke and Jocelyn's upcoming wedding, but all her mind was chanting was Jonathan, and she couldn't stop. Everything closed in on her, and though she was conscious, she had no way of escaping the dream.

His voice was raspy when he spoke, and it sent jitters up her spine, even though she was so used to his voice and the way he spoke. "Hello, Clarissa," he said, grinning maliciously, looking at her like she was coming to eat. She hated the way he said her name. He was the only one beside Valentine who called her that. To everyone else, she was Clary.

"What the hell do you want?" Clary argued, folding her arms.

Clary was still curious on how he did this: Dream traveling. It was only recent, but she wasn't sure if she was the only one getting visited. She said nothing to anyone else, just said they were nightmares, when really, they were real nightmares. Jonathan just shook his head, his white hair falling over his black eyes.

"No need to get hasty," he warned. "I just wanted to see how you're doing, Rune Girl."

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking," she snapped. "Before you got here."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't need to be snippy. Is there something wrong with visiting my sister?"

"When your brother is a psychopath murderer, then yes," said Clary, a menacing look in her eyes.

"I killed them because I had to, you have to understand," he came closer; "it's not something I can control. Either they're with me, or against me, and you know what happens when I'm your enemy," he said. "Besides, Max wasn't important. He was barely a Shadowhunter. He was just a little boy."

Clary knew he was only saying this to get under her skin, and she wanted to explode. Jonathan grinned, knowing what was going through her mind. She gritted her teeth, "He was just a little boy. You don't kill little boys. You're a Shadowhunter; you're supposed to kill demons, not your own kind." She said harshly, though Jonathan didn't seem affected.

"I am also demon, Clarissa, and demons kill Shadowhunters. You should know that." Jonathan said. "I have to go now, Clarissa, but I'll see you again tomorrow." He disappeared, and Clary was sent into circles, her eyes finally opening to the frightful night. But when her eyes opened, it wasn't night, it was morning.

* * *

_Nico_

Nico felt pleasant that he could stay with her besides anyone else; yet Jace made them go to different rooms, but that didn't stop Marissa from sneaking into his room, using a Silent rune so she wouldn't be heard. Hopefully, she wasn't heard, otherwise Jace would kill him.

They sat in the training room, which Nico noticed was quite similar to theirs. Yet they had different weapons: Steles, and some kind of magical swords or whatever, Nico didn't really care. Marissa and he was sword fighting, which she insisted on doing, even though Nico was afraid of hurting her. She was pretty good, if he had to admit it. But with his high ego, he couldn't say that his girlfriend could kick his ass at sword-fighting.

"It's been like a half-hour," Marissa breathed. "Can you just be a good boyfriend and surrender?"

"I am not surrendering to a girl," he said, sweat leaking down his forehead.

"I won't tell anyone," she teased.

Nico groaned, "Why don't we just say it's a tie?"

"If this were real war, there wouldn't be a tie."

"And there wouldn't be anyone surrendering," he shot back.

She pulled the sword away, "You got me there." Marissa sat down, reaching for the water bottle that was only half-way full. She sipped down the rest of the water, hoping to feel refreshed and regenerated, hoping to train some more, but she still felt sticky and sweaty and disgusting. She peered at Nico, who looked as hot as she was, pulling his shirt over his head, panting.

"I'm going to take a shower," she declared, getting up from her sitting position.

Nico looked up, a playful smirk escaping his lips as he flipped his hair out of his face, "May I join you?"

Marissa stopped. She thought he was joking, and so the answer slipped out of her mouth, playing along. "Okay," she said, slipping into the bathroom, closing the door. She didn't know that he came in, undressing and stepping in, making her scream. It echoed off the walls. "What are you doing? I was kidding!"

"I wasn't!" Nico defended.

"Close your eyes, Nico!" She screamed.

"Why do you only get to see me naked?"

"Stop being a pervert, Death Boy. Right now, I want to take a shower."

"With me?" He offered again, smirking.

"No. Okay. Maybe." She sighed. "Yes, but Jace."

"I don't think he'll know we're in the shower together."

Marissa sighed, "Okay," she said slowly, "no touching, got it? No touchy-touchy, no lookey-lookey, no doing things we shouldn't be doing."

"Like what?" Nico asked as she turned on the water, hopefully not touching.

"You know what."

Nico felt the water spray onto him, the heat pressing over his body. He stood in front of her, so he didn't see anything, yet she couldn't stop ogling his butt. Or his abs, or anything lower then the waist line. She took her gaze away, washing her hair and her body. They hadn't said anything over the last five minutes, yet she wanted to kiss him, even though they were naked, and she knew it would lead to other things.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist, her body pressing against his. She kissed his cheek, and she could feel him freeze, his hand in mid-air. She didn't realize how much their bodies were pressed together. They fit like puzzles pieces, and he shivered at the touch.

"You know what you're doing, right?" he spoke softly.

"Yeah." She said.

"You're the one who  
said no touchy-touchy no lookey-lookey-"

"I'm not looking. And I'm just kissing you. And besides, those rules apply to me, not to you."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

* * *

Marissa

Nico had gone to the bathroom, and she was walking down the hall when she heard whispers from behind one of the doors. She stopped in her tracks, and leaned against, trying not to make any sudden noises. Marissa could tell it was Clary, Jace and Isabelle inside. Her breath caught in her throat when Jace said, "We can't tell her. We can't tell her what you saw."

"She's going to find out."

"Not if I can help it."

It was Nico.

She gulped. Whatever they were keeping from her, she wasn't supposed to find out. She listened in again, and she could hear Jace's voice. "Distract her, okay? She doesn't need to know he's after her."

Who could they be taking about? She thought. It couldn't be Jason, right? They didn't know about Jason. Marissa bit her lip, moving her hair over her ear. "I'll try. But I can't always be with her."

"We have to ask something of Magnus tomorrow. So I was thinking we can bring her over Simon and Jordan's…"

"Can't she stay here? It's protected right?"

"But he can get in," Jace insisted. "He's a Shadowhunter, too. We won't want him here when she's here alone."

"Then I guess we go along with your plan," Nico said.

She could hear them get up, and she dashed to her room, closing the door before they knew that she was eavesdropping. She slid against the door, thoughts bunched up in her head. Did they think she was a baby? Did they think she couldn't be trusted? But what hurt the most was that they trusted Nico, and not her, even though Jace hated his guts. Marissa didn't understand what was going, and honestly, she didn't want to find out.


	11. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or the Mortal Instruments.**_

_Marissa_

Marissa told herself she shouldn't disregard Nico, but she couldn't stand to look him in the eye without lashing out her fury and resentment towards him. She felt deceived and appalled that they trusted Nico more then her, no matter that they knew him for barely a day. She scarcely said anything to anyone; she just nodded and spoke in a small voice. When dinner was over, Marissa rushed to her room, locking the door and flying on to her bed, making sure the spare key was tucked under the mattress, so Nico wouldn't be able to interrupt her disgraceful weeps.

The next morning Marissa was expecting for someone to be pounding on the door, letting her know she had to leave, but as she entered the kitchen, no one gave her a second glance, like she wasn't there at all. Before Marissa could say anything, she stuffed an apple into her mouth, muttering some words.

Marissa was perplexed, until she grasped the fact that they were imagining nothing was about to occur. They'd wind up dragging her there without her recognition; they'd tried to conceal the reality that they were protecting her. With one last crunch of the apple, she tossed it into the garbage aimlessly, seeming not to care if it made it or not.

Nico gave her an oblique glimpse, but did nothing else. She almost stomped her foot in anger, but breathed in, hiding her fuming face as she walked out of the room, hopefully not looking as mad she was.

As they departed from the institute, Marissa glowered at Jace who smugly pulled down his black shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest, "You're taking me to a vampire's house?" Marissa stipulated.

Jace chortled, "He's a nice vampire," he said, as they walked down the block. "Oh, and did I tell you he also lives with a werewolf?"

His face expressed humor as she growled. "A werewolf?" she said. "A werewolf. Great. If you get me back as a bone then don't blame me."

"They won't eat you unless I tell them to." Jace snickered.

"Thanks. You're really making me feel safe."

"You're welcome."

Simon and Jordan's apartment felt comfy and familiar; making her feels at home. The boys' had video games stacked on the coffee table, and food and chips littered on the floor. Marissa presumed they weren't very neat. She almost choked when she saw the pile of blood bottles in the kitchen. Yeah, he was a vampire, but she didn't think that he kept the blood in the fridge.

"Tastes better cold," Simon muttered.

Marissa nodded, though she really didn't care. "Nice to know."

He turned to Jace, who was standing in the doorway uncomfortably, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, are supposed to keep her hostage all day?" he asked, raising a brown eyebrow. Jace groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"No, Simon. But nice selection of vocabulary." Jace commented. "You seemed to offend Marissa over there."

"But what am I supposed to do with her?" he hissed.

"I'm standing right here, if you haven't noticed."

Jace kept his eyes locked on Simon, "We've noticed. But more to the point, vampire, you need to learn how to take care of a child. You'll be having them soon enough at the rate you and Izzy are going-"

Simon blushed, but held his hand up to signal him to stop talking. "Alright, alright," he complained. "I get it. I don't think she wants to hear it."

Marissa leaned against the counter, "Yeah, I really don't want to hear it."

'Okay, then. I'll be going. Don't do anything drastic." He advised.

Jace left, slamming the door, "Yeah, like set the house on fire," she said mockingly.

She heard his voice louder and clear, "I heard that!" Jace screamed his voice rumbling off the walls. There was a sudden silence, both checking for any sounds of Jace. When there was nothing, Simon spoke first.

Simon turned to her, his face in a frown. "So, what're you up for?"

Marissa shrugged. "You have any video games that involve killing?"

Simon beamed. "Yes. But they're like rated mature and I don't know if-"

Marissa glared at him, and playfully shoved him, "What Jace doesn't know won't hurt him." She said cheerfully.

"But if he does find out he'll kill me."

"Nah," she picked up the remote, "he'll kill both of us."

Jordan came in later, carrying a load of groceries. Though, Jordan and Marissa didn't seem to want to eat anything he bought, so Simon and Jordan hiked to the pizzeria, locking her securely indoors until they came back. She complained, but it was obviously against Jace's orders. She'd feel kind of guilty if Jace killed them because she went out o buy a pizza with them. Marissa sat pessimistically on the couch, falling on to her back. She heard something rattle, and she reached into her pocket, feeling something cold. The drachmas. She flipped the coin over, seeing an unmistakably picture of the Empire State building, which she didn't get why it was on a Greek coin of the gods. The other side had a picture of some god. It looked like a guy with a bow, so she guessed Apollo. Marissa knew she could talk to Percy now, but there was no way she'd be able to make a rainbow. Marissa clucked her tongue, searching the room for anything that could make light. She furrowed her brow in frustration, until she realized something: If Percy had powers with water, then so did she, and mist…

Marissa tried with her palms first, flexing her palms. Nothing seemed to happen, no matter how much pressure she tried. But before she did anything else, she felt a deep pulsation in her fingers, like a rush of blood through her body. Marissa divided her fingers, her fingers finally shaking before the water came.

Finally, she had a mist going, and she was giddy, almost laughing with joy. With one hand, she threw the drachma in, saying exactly what Percy said, trying not to sound as jaded and bothered as Percy did. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, Iris, please accept my offering…"

The drachma disappeared, and she waited, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Then, the image appeared.

_Clary_

"Can you try?" Clary begged, rolling her hair up in a messy bun. "I can't sleep. I can't do anything without him interfering." She was almost on the rim of tears. They clogged her vision, but she didn't let them free. She didn't want them to see her cry; not now, not ever. Clary was explaining the dreams, the quite dreams she remained silent about this whole time. They had though Magnus could be able to track down Jonathan, seeing that he was attaching himself to her dreams; to her brain. But Magnus said it could cause serious damage, maybe even permanent loss of memory if he tried to unattached his presence.

"This is a very strange situation you have, Clary," Magnus made clear. "Doing this may actually make your memory entirely evaporate." Magnus shook his head, his hair falling over his cat-like eyes. "I'm afraid if I do this, I may actually harm you brain. This can be very traumatic, Clary. What would your friends do if you never remember them?"

"I don't care!" she dissented, slamming her hands on the table. "I want him out," Clary said. "Even when he's not really there, there are nightmares. Nightmares so horrid you wouldn't want to sleep again."

"Its life threatening," informed Magnus again, cocking his head and turning to Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Nico. He turned his attention to Jace, "You're her girlfriend, Angel Boy, what do you want her to do?" he raised a dark eyebrow.

"Magnus," Jace said glumly. "I can't choose what she wants. But if it's bothering her so much, I'd do it too. No one wants Jonathan in their dreams. Not even someone who wasn't scared of anything."

"He's not scary," muttered Clary, "just so, forward." Luckily, no one heard her.

"Maybe we should talk to Jocelyn," Magnus offered quickly, hoping to talk to the red-heads mother on what he should do. "She'll know what's right. She'll know what's best for you, Clary. We don't want you coming home not knowing who your mother is-"

"We can't!" bawled Clary, and blushed at her tone. "She doesn't know. And I don't want her to know. She'll pester me with questions, and I can't take it. Besides, with her and Luke's wedding, I don't want to worry her more then she already is." Clary frowned.

"What if we ask Luke?" Jace offered.

"He can't keep a secret from my mom, Jace."

Magnus exhaled noisily, "If I do something wrong, Jocelyn'll notice, no doubt."

Jace appeared to be lost in thought, grooving his blonde eyebrows. Jace bit his lip, and finally thought of something, making everyone jump as his voice boomed through the small room. "Well, instead of getting rid of him, why don't we just track him? If we track him, we kill him. We kill him, problem solved."

Magnus ridiculed, "We've thought of that, Angel Boy. But he'll need to leave something so we can track him. Even if he's wandering her dreams."

Clary spoke up, "Maybe I can take something. I mean it's not like he's naked when I see him."

Jace turned his gaze to her, "I would hope not."

"Anyway," Clary continued. "I can grab something- anything, and wake up. I'll try to wake up."

"Or we can help you wake up," Jace offered, shrugging, "it's not a big deal. No one did it before, who said it couldn't work?" he stared at the others.

"That's an exceptional plan, Angel Boy." Magnus said. "But even she does take something; will it emerge in the real world? Or will it crumble by the time she gets back to present time?"

Jace crossed his arms, "You're the warlock, you should know."

"I would like to enlighten you, Angel Boy, that this is something that I am not very experienced with, even though I am over eight hundred years old. Besides, I never dealt with a girl who had an evil, impulsive, yet startlingly attractive brother who preoccupied her dreams. So, no, Angel Boy, I should not know."

"You did not just call my brother hot."

Magnus ignored her commentary. "So, if we're going to do this…" he contradicted. "Then we'll need to be by Clarissa's side as she falls asleep tonight- however long that takes. A nice bucket of ice cold water will wake her up, very progressively, if you shall know."

Clary puffed, "A bucket of cold water?" she asked quietly.

"How else do you want to be wakened?" wondered Magnus.

"Okay, okay," agreed Clary. "I'll do it."

"Good." Magnus answered. "Cause' we really didn't have another option."

_Marissa_

The image showed up hazy, some parts of the picture motionless, until Marissa saw a flash of brown hair, and heard some heaving. She peered along the picture, seeing Percy on the floor, Annabeth above him, hysterically laughing as she pointed her sword under his chin. Marissa experienced a wrench of sadness, thinking he got over her already, but he looked up skeptically, frowning.

"You made me lose," Percy whined.

Annabeth scoffed. "No, I won far and square, Seaweed Brain. You just don't want to accept the fact that you lost to a girl."

Percy got up, "So not true," he muttered, before turning to the Iris Message. "So is anything interesting happening? Or are you calling because you're in trouble? No! No, let me guess. You were doing something you weren't supposed to be doing and Jace is about to kill you and Nico."

"We're not doing anything," she argued, mentally adding, yet. "Actually, they had something to do some I'm stuck at Simon and Jordan's house. Oh, should I let you know that one is a werewolf and the other is a vampire?" she added, quirking an eyebrow.

Percy spit out his water on Annabeth, she making a disgusted face. He gave her an apologetic smile, but she smacked him on the arm, mumbling unladylike words under her breath. "Sorry, it's been happening a lot lately. Oh, I forgot my outburst. What? You're living with other supernatural beings?"

"Jace said they were nice," she shrugged, "and they are."

"Nice? He said they were nice? Is he crazy?"

"Honestly, yes," said Marissa. "They're getting pizza. And they were ordered to keep me captive," she explained. "So, I got bored."

"So you're only going to call when you're bored?"

Marissa rolled her eyes, "No. It's been a day, anyway."

Annabeth nudged him, and there were some inaudible words she couldn't make out. Percy pursed his lips, but nodded, turning back to the screen as Annabeth disappeared. "We've got to go," he explicated. "Sorry. Something with the Hunters coming. Annabeth is excited to see Thalia; she's like, her best friend."

"Oh, alright," Marissa said, sorrow laced in her voice. She just hoped it wasn't excuse to get rid of her. "I'll see you soon, then."

"Love, you," was the last thing she heard before he disappeared.

But somehow, the image never disappeared. For some reason, she didn't want to let the image fade. She wanted to remember this, her cabin. For all she knew, she might not go back to this cabin. She may die before she even got the chance to go back to CampHalf-Blood.

Right before she was about to get rid of the image, she heard a snapping noise. The cabin filled with laughter and footsteps. Someone plopped onto the bed, and Marissa didn't make out who it was until she saw the rush of blonde hair. Marissa was confused on why she didn't recognize the laugh. That laugh was pierced in her brain.

Marissa was about to swipe the image away when she saw Jason, "Thought you'd be here," he countered, laughing. "You're way too easy."

"I am not easy," she murmured. "What were you doing, spying?" she interjected.

"I was indeed," Jason consented. "I just wanted to talk. No need to get all snippy. I'm just saying hello. It's not like I'm doing something more. Which, I kind of want to do, anyway."

"You're a pig," she snapped. Marissa narrowed her eyes, "And I don't want to talk to you. You'll just try to do something to me, like usual. Seeing you through a screen is the3 only thing keeping me safe."

"So you're alone?"

She psychologically cursed herself for revealing she was alone. Though, he couldn't find her, could he? She withered in her seat thinking about it, but turned her attention to the screen. If things really did get out of hand, she could make him go away, which he couldn't stop. "No, my friends are in the other room," Marissa lied through clenched teeth.

"Tell them I said hi."

"Yeah." Not going to happen, she thought.

Before he could say anything else, the door opened, revealing a pizza smell and Simon and Jordan. She looked quickly at the screen, muttering something under her breath before swiping through the message, making it disappear into mist. She didn't wait for Jason to say anything, and pretended to be enhanced by the book they had on the table.

Jordan took the book from her hands, "WutheringHeights?" he questioned. "I've had that book sitting in the book-shelf forever. I never even picked that up. This book is boring."

Marissa nodded. "Yeah, I guess," she said.

"Ready to eat?" Simon called.

"Coming!"

They had picked her up about nine o'clock, a silence enduring as they made their way back to the institute. Nico held her hand, but she barely held back. She kept her head down, feeling the brisk air against her face. "Are you cold?" Nico asked her, pressing his hands against her shoulders.

"No," Marissa answered a little too harshly, which made him cringe. "Sorry. I'm just a little cranky." He nodded, but she knew it was a straight out lie. She was still annoyed from last night, and was pretty happy she was able to stay away from them for the day.

When they got to the institute, the first thing Jace said was to go to bed. Marissa slipped off the edge, fuming. "To bed?" she demanded, startling Jace with her outburst. "To bed? It's 9 o'clock! What else are you hiding from me, Jace?"

"I'm not hiding anything," argued Jace, his face neutral.

"Yes, you are. Now, tell me," she conjured. "Who's this person who's after me?"

"You were spying," Jace spat.

"No, I wasn't. I heard you talking, when Death Breath told me he was 'going to the bathroom.' You were the one lying." She said. "Now tell me who's after me!" she ordered.

"I can't tell you." Jace turned to Nico. "Take her back to her room."

"I'm not a baby!" Marissa yelled. "You can't just drag me away. Maybe I was better of staying with my brother. All you people do is lie."

Without another word, she stomped her way to her room, the door shaking_. _

_Clary_

_"_You were protecting her," said Clary soothingly, rubbing his arm. "She doesn't understand."

"She does," Jace sat beside her. "I can't keep this from her forever. She doesn't know who he is, but she knows that he's bad. And I can't stand that fact that she won't trust any of us after this."

"She's just mad."

"But she knew," Jace insisted. "And she said nothing."

"Maybe she was afraid what you were going to say."

"Well," said Jace. "She knows now. But you've got to hit the sack. We got to make sure Psycho is dead before he gets to her. I mean, what can you grab? A shirt? Shoes? I don't even know."

"I'll figure it out," Clary promised, kissing him. "Gimme five minutes, then pour the water. Okay? No later, no earlier? Understand?"

"Yes," he blubbered. "Night."

The way she fell into the dream was the same: It felt as if she was falling through an empty sky, no ground below. Endlessly falling until she hit the ground aimlessly. She coughed, rubbing her rear. When she got up, she could see the faint light as Jonathan made himself through. "Clarissa," he breathed a small smile on his lips. "I told you I would come tonight."

"Yeah, I know," Clary drawled. "Again, what do you want?"

"As always," he reached up to scratch his head, a watch coming into view. "To see my precious sister."

"Hey," she said. "Where'd you get that watch?" Clary pretended to be interested, coming closer. Jonathan grinned, as if he didn't know this was a lethal trap he stepped into.

"Actually," his face dropped. "It was fathers. He gave it to me after I made my first kill."

She wasn't in the mood to ask what he killed. "Can I see it?" she asked, stepping forward, seeming to be intrigued by the watch. "I didn't know Valentine had such nice things. Do you have anything of Moms?"

Jonathan slipped the watch off, handing it to her blandly. "Of Jocelyn's, I don't know. I never even looked."'

She was handed the watch, examining it with her long fingers. She clutched it tightly, as if he it would disappear from her grasp. She closed her eyes, and was startled to hear Jonathan's voice. "What are you doing?" But when she looked up, it was Jace, a smile on his face, dangling the watch in front of her. "We got it."

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks for over 800+ views. That means a lot. I have school soon, so the updates may not be that frequent. They may be a couple weeks, instead of days. Anyway, please review, and like I said before, it makes me more enthusiastic to write (: Thanks. _**

**_-Emily._**


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Marissa_

_There was a knock at the door, but Marissa was too sluggish to get up and answer it. Besides, who would be waking her up in the middle of the night? Grunting, she slammed the door with her hand. The person knocked again, and she could see the hallway light turn on. Rubbing her eyes, she unlocked the door, staring into the eyes of her boyfriend, who was leaning against the door frame. _

_ "Yes?" Marissa asked, aggravation laced in her voice. "Would you like to enlighten me on why you're waking me up in the middle of the night?"_

_ Nico rolled his eyes, "I would like to enlighten you that I have to go back to camp."_

_ Evidently, she hadn't expected this. She had predicted a sob story, saying how sorry he was, not the fact that he was leaving her. Marissa blinked twice, making sure it wasn't a dream, "Why are you leaving?" she said at last, all emotion drained from her face._

_ "Something happened with Percy," he explained. "The Hunters came."_

_"Hunters?"_

_ They come and visit once and a while, but they usually send an Iris Message, and they didn't this time. Anyway, Percy sent me an Iris Message. He wanted me back as soon as possible. Something has gone wrong."_

_ "Why couldn't he tell you over the message?"_

_"He said he rather say it in person." He said._

_ "And you're just going to go? Like that?" Demanded Marissa, furrowing her brow._

_Nico shook his head, "I am," he said, "and you know I don't belong here."_

_ Marissa pursed her lips, "They seemed to trust you more then me."_

_ He sighed, waving his hands through his hair. "If you're going to act like this, I'm not going to talk to you. There's no point of bringing it up. It's over and done with it, okay? Let's not-"_

_ "Bring up the past." Marissa finished. "Yeah, yeah. You mean five hours ago? If you're going to act like its nothing, I'm not going to talk." She slammed the door shut, staring at the door in front of her, tears piercing her eyes. There was silence, and then, his voice rang through the halls. _

_ "I guess that means we're over."_

_There was silence, and she wordlessly cried, hoping the stillness confirmed her answer._

She didn't even bother to say anything that morning. Everyone knew she was still mad and angered, and they gave Marissa space, even though she was begging and urging for comfort on the inside. She wondered if they knew he left; or they thought they could keep it a secret for a little while longer.

Biting her lip, Marissa shuffled through the mail, hopefully finding a magazine on getting over a boyfriend- the son of Hades, to be exact. As she got down to the last pile, something flickered in front of her. It was a small letter, the paper barley there: Crumpled and torn and burnt. It said something in another language, and before she could read it, someone slipped it out of her hands, the small paper falling to the floor, Jace gracefully catching it and stuffing it into his pocket.

"What is it? A love note?" Marissa asked, finally picking up a magazine.

"No." Jace answered bluntly. "It's none of your concern."

"It's just a note."

"Not its not."

"Whatever," Marissa said, sitting down, while the others got up, acting natural, and following Jace into the other room. Angry, she clenched her fists, her knuckles pale white. Slamming the magazine on the table, she followed the group into the room, placing her ear against the door.

"I thought you threw that away!" Isabelle shouted.

"I'm sorry if we thought it could help us track Jonathan!"  
_Jonathan? _She thought_._

"Did she see it?" asked Alec.

"No," answered Jace. "Besides, I don't think she understands Latin."

"She knows someone is after her." said Alec, "We can't hide it from her forever, Jace. She probably already suspects."

"Fine." Jace said, his voice getting closer. "I'll tell her. Not now, though,"

Marissa backpedaled, stomping back towards her room.

"We need to talk."

Marissa aimlessly fought with the sword, "I really don't want to talk."

"Why are you being like this?" Jace asked, chucking the sword to the ground.

"You know why." She answered, not meeting his gaze.

Jace sighed, "Then I'll make a deal with you: Today we're going to meet Magnus Bane-"

"The warlock?" she interjected.

"Stop interrupting," Jace said. "And, I'll let you stay here, _alone_, if you stop acting like…_this_." He scrunched up his fact in disgust.

"I really don't see that as a deal," she folded her arms.

"I thought you wanted to us to trust you. This is your chance."

"I made no reason not to." She reminded him. Marissa shrugged carelessly, "You're the one keeping all the secrets, not me."

"I bet you have some secrets of your own," Jace shot back, narrowing his golden eyes. "I know what you're doing in there-"  
"Okay," Marissa put up a hand, "I am not doing _anything_ with Nico. We haven't done anything. If that was something _you_ did, well, I'm not you." She breathed. "Besides, Jace, this is different. You're keeping my secrets from me. I don't remember anything, and you're trying to protect me from anything and everything," she shook her head. "I can't take it."

"Alright," his voice was harsh, "you can stay here alone. Maybe I shouldn't care anymore, if that's what you want."

"That's not what I-"

But he already closed the door.

Now, everything seemed broken.

When the Shadowhunters finally left, she imagined she was reading the magazine she picked up this morning, crossing her arms and pressing her lips into a line. None of them suspected a thing- hopefully. When she could not longer hear the elevator running, Marissa made her way to the door Jace and the others went into early. When she pulled the knob, it wouldn't budge.

"Damn," Marissa lashed out the door, making it clatter, but the door still ceased to open. She wondered if Jace knew she'd go in here, or it was coincidentally locked, keeping whatever secrets inside. Marissa knew Jace never gave her a key to anything; there was no need to. You could get in and out of the institute with the palm of your hand. You didn't need a key. But right now, in this crisis, she desperately needed one. Now.

She started to Jace's room, but like the other door, it was locked. Groaning, she stomped her foot in anger. But then she remembered the weapon room- there had to be a stele in there, why couldn't she create an opening rune? (She just hoped it wouldn't throw the door of the hinges).

Thrilled, Marissa headed towards the weapon room, spying the stele from the corner of her eye. Luckily, she was tall enough to reach it. It fit perfectly in her hand, yet she had absolutely no idea how to use it. And if she did, it still remained a mystery. But it couldn't be that hard, could it?

When she hurried back to the door, she tried memorizing the rune. The cold texture of it, the black lines. Marissa closed her eyes tightly, finally pushing the tip of the stele onto the door. In seconds, she opened her eyes, to see the rune spark and turn a red color as it faded into the wood. In a sudden motion, the door flung open, slamming against the wall.

Marissa ran into the room. It wasn't cluttered, and it didn't seem to be anyone's room. She guessed it was a guest room. But it didn't matter right now: She needed to find the paper. If Jace hadn't already shred it to pieces. Finally, Marissa was holding the piece of paper in her hand. But this time, as she held it, it felt hot, as if it was on fire. Though the heat burnt her fingers, she looked at the words printed in script hand writing.

_Jonathan Christopher Morgnstern. _

Could that be the person they were talking about?

As she opened the letter with shaking hands, she was one word. An Ancient Greek word she understood.

_ Erchomai_.

I am coming.

_Clary_

"You know, this is a very nice watch," commented Magnus, fondling the watch. "I wonder how Valentine got it. Must've been passed down." Magnus smiled bright fully, his cat eyes light and alive.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Magnus, could you please track him? Or at least try?" she asked in a pleading voice. "Then you can do what the hell you want with that watch. Wear it. Sell it. Burn it," she said, "just track him, okay?"

"Fine." Magnus grumbled. "But it's going to take some time."

Jace was about to protest, since Marissa was home alone, but Clary nodded swiftly, plopping onto one of his leather sofas. "Time is what we've got. Right, Jace?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Clary knew he wouldn't say no, especially when she was giving him the shut-up-before-I-kill-you look.

Jace shut up quickly, his eyes grazing over Magnus and Clary. He sighed, "Yeah. Time is all we have." Clary gave him a breathtaking smile, but Jace put his head in his hands.

"What's the matter, Angel Boy?" Magnus taunted. "Afraid of your girlfriend?"

"No." Jace said. "I got Marissa at the institute alone."

Magnus clicked his tongue, "No one can hurt her."

"Jonathan can."

"Well," he continued, heading up the stairs. "He can't be that close."

"Let's hope so."

Marissa

She really didn't know what it meant. Who's coming? Why is he coming? Gasping, she stepped back, slamming the door shut and heading to the library, hopefully finding some information about him. There were some textbooks lined on the tables, but she shoved them away, finally finding a photo album underneath.

Opening the cover, she flipped through the book, finding black and white pictures, which she didn't even bother with. This person couldn't be that old, could he? She scrolled through the photos, until she came across a photo of someone named Jocelyn. To Marissa's surprise, the girl looked a lot like Clary: The same small features, the fierce look, the fiery red hair and blazing green eyes. The girl was clinging on to someone. He was tall- handsome, if you might say- and broad, with white hair.

The bottom read Jocelyn Morgenstern and Valentine Morgenstern.

Was that Clary's father?

Shaking her head, Marissa scrolled to the next photo, the baby in the photo a replica of Valentine. She looked down, her fingers crossing over the four words: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

There was a loud clashing sound, and Marissa jumped, smashing the book closed. But before she could turn and run, she heard a clapping noise, and she turned slowly, awaiting Jace's gaze, but it wasn't. Her mouth gaped open, and she stepped back, clutching on to the stele in her pocket.

"Thought I'd see you here."

_Percy_

"Annabeth, you have to stay, please." Percy said, shoving her away. "I can't risk the fact of you getting hurt again."  
Annabeth sighed, "But I want to, Percy. I want to fight by your side. Our parents may be enemies, but we're a great team."

"But, like I said, I don't want you to get hurt." Percy continued.

"Guys, we've got to go," Leo called, motioning to them. The Hunters' surrounded him, Nico by his side, while Annabeth sat behind, sobbing, as her boyfriend went away, fighting for his life- again, against _Porphyrion, the giant, that somehow, remained. _

_**Oh my god. I'm so sorry for the long update. I was busy with getting crap for school and I got writers block. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and boring, but yeah. But thanks for over 1000 views! You guys are awesome! I'll have the next chapter up either Wednesday or Thursday! And remember to review if you liked the chapter!**_

_**-Emily**_


	13. Chapter 12

Marissa

Marissa was in a state of shock, and though this never happened before, her whole body seemed to freeze up as the boy who looked mistakenly familiar drew near, a soft laugh echoing off of his lips. When his hand grazed her skin, she made no sudden movement, as if she was afraid to swat his hand away. Marissa's heart sped up as he roughly squeezed her shoulder, his nails digging into the flesh.

"I knew I'd find you here." He repeated, his voice supple. "All alone with no one to protect you...you're so defenseless at this point you won't even brush my hand away." Jonathan snickered. Marissa was going to say something back, but she thought better of it, and stood beside him, motionless. His piercing smile turned into a frown, and he dripped her shoulders tightly, his lips petrifying close to hers. "Not going to talk, Rissa'? We used to have nicknames," he whispered. "I was Killer."

"Well," Marissa said. "It seems to suit you perfectly."

Jonathan cackled, as if he wasn't ashamed of the nickname, "I guess so."

Marissa pushed back, "Get the hell away from me. I don't even know you." Though, in her mind, things seemed to click in place. The pictures, Clary, that watch that looked as old as Church. Yet she was still unsure of things, and Marissa was still empty about things- her memory still hadn't fully recovered. Though, she was dreading the moment to find out who this person was.

"Good one, Marissa." Jonathan laughed humorlessly. "You certainly know who I am."

"I don't." Jonathan wrapped his arms around her again, and she stomped on his foot. "And get off of me. Who the hell are you?" she then repeated, taking steps back, holding on to her stele. But Jonathan didn't seem threatened at all, and just smiled wickedly, coming closer as she hit the bookcase, an increasing pain spreading through her system.

Finally, Jonathan answered, "Your worst nightmare."

_Jace_

Jace was rumbled out of his reverie as Magnus trudged down the stairs, his face blank and pale. His eyes were creasing, and his face was a in a deep scowl. Right away, he knew something was wrong. Very wrong, but he didn't know what. Clary was delirious, playing with her bright hair, not taking any interest in Magnus's worried face.

'We've got a huge problem." Magnus said.

'Well, don't hold off. What is it?' demanded Jace.

"Well, you see-"

"No!" roared Jace. "I don't see! Get right to the point, Bane."

Magnus seemed taken a back at Jace's outburst, but continued, "Well, Jonathan is on the radar, yes, but I cannot track him. Which can only mean one thing: Either he is going through a Portal every five seconds, or...Well, he's in the institute."

"Oh," said Jace, and pressed his lips into a line. No one was there, but- "Marissa," he breathed, worry turning in panic. "Oh, my God. He's going to take her. He knows everything. That's why he wanted her. She's alone- defenseless. She could never get away!"

"I can make a Portal, but you'll have to wait-"

"We don't have any time!"

"You said before-"

"That was before!" he threw up his hands in exasperation. "We've got absolutely not time. Clary, we've got to go." Jace pulled Clary up at her wrists. ad she yelped, but followed him to the door, as they raced down the block, Magnus awestruck at the scene.

Marissa

"I still don't know you," she spat. "So go away."

"To me precise, my name is Jonathan. But they called me Sebastian."

For some reason she pictured him with black hair, but she erased the thought. Marissa pressed her lips in a line, trying to stand confident and tall, when really she was withering with panic, hoping Jace or Clary would come out of the door and save her, but there was silence.

"It seems to me you know my name."

"I-I-" she stammered.

"Ah, I knew it. Clary must've told you."

Marissa looked a him skeptically, "Why would Clary tell me that?"

"I'm the 'Psychotic Brother,' if you please," said Jonathan. "Though I see myself as wise and attractive."

Marissa couldn't disagree; he had the looks. Pushed back shaggy white hair, and a muscular body- much like Jace's. Black runes covered is body, which matched his pitch black eyes, which seemed like endless pits. Jonathan laughed, and it ran through her body like an avalanche. "See? No one can resist my looks. Though, I don't see what you are doing with that boy." He growled, as if he hated the idea.

Marissa finally spoke, "That's none of your business."

"But, it is. You're mine," he hissed.

Marissa folded her arms, trying to hide her fear, playing it off as casual. "I own myself."

'Very well." Jonathan said, and she was surprised he let it slip so easily. "Though, my breed of Shadowhunters will now take you prisoner, as you presume, until you make up your mind." Before she could do anything, he shouted, calling someone in. She had piercing blue eyes, and she held her grip so tight she felt her whole arm go numb.

"Take her through the Portal. Lock her in my room."

"Yes, Master," she bowed.

"They'll get you," Marissa hissed, baring her teeth. "They'll find you, and they'll kill you."  
"Now, now, don't jump to conclusions." He wagged his hand. "That house has protection. If they can't find me, they can't find you." Amatis dragged the girl out the door, until Jonathan yelled, "Oh, and Amatis, take away her stele."

Jace

"God!" Jace smashed his hand against the church door. "The door is locked."

"The door is never locked," said Clary.

"He must've used magic. He was spying- somehow. He knew we were with Magnus."

Clary blinked, "The watch. He must've used it to spy/ Oh God, it's my fault."

Jace shook his head. "No. It' isn't, Clary. He would've found her anyway." He banged on the door once again. "Even the Runes won't wok. We're out of luck."

"This can't get anyway worse." Clary mumbled.

"Please," Jace begged. "Don't jinx it."

_Percy_

"How the hell did this happen?" Percy demanded, throwing his hands up at Thalia. "How long has he been here?"

Thalia shook her head. "I'm guessing he reformed, and we didn't notice. Maybe he fell asleep. I don't know." She shrugged. "But he's got your mom, Percy, and if we're not there in-" she checked her watch, and looked back up at him, "he's going to kill her."

"Thanks for the support," Percy grumbled. "But how in the name of Zeus dud get my Mom? I mean a Giant can't just appear out of nowhere."

"Maybe he had someone do it for him," said one of the Hunters. She then stopped, pointing, "It's getting dark, we better go. I have a feeling they're are going to be a ton of monsters tonight- especially with how many of us."

"And when you've got four children of the Big Three right here. There's no way to mask the smell."

"Are you saying I smell?" Percy challenged.

"Like sea salt and fish? Then yes Percy, you smell."

I hope this wasn't that boring. I know its like a little over 1000 words, but the next chapter is going to be awesome. It's just that school is so overwhelming and we have so much homework and its been like three days. So sorry if I don't get long chapters, but I hopefully will get the next chapter up on Friday.

And please review (:

=Emily


	14. Chapter 13

Marissa

Amatis dragged her through the Portal, a glowing light surrounding them. As they finally made their way to Jonathan's apartment, Marissa landed on her knees, sprawled on the floor. Though, she didn't stay there for long; Amatis dragged her by the collar, and she choked. The girl finally let her loose, and Marissa caught her breath, sending daggers at Amatis.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, stepping away.

Amatis didn't stop her, and just scowled deeply. "I am following Jonathan's orders. I keep you here until he comes." She pulled a knife out of her pocket, and Marissa's heart jumped at the large blade. "Either you listen to instruction, or I kill you. Either way is fine with me."

"Then kill me," challenged Marissa. "See if I care." She shrugged, like it wasn't the least of her cares. But on the inside, she was quivering, shaking. Jonathan was like Jason on so many levels, but he seemed so much worse, and Marissa hadn't even known him for twenty-minutes.

"Those are not my orders," informed Amatis. "I will not disobey Jonathan."

"You sure as hell won't," appeared Jonathan out of nowhere. Marissa gulped. Now she was going to be alone with him; which wasn't a good thing. Amatis nodded briefly, and left, the Portal closing briskly. Jonathan smiled wickedly, and Marissa cringed. "Apartments nice, don't you think?"

"I don't care," she said boldly, hoping he'd stop talking and would leave her alone. "I have no interest in this. I want to go back. Just leave us alone, for God's sake."

He laughed bitterly, "Sorry to say this, Marissa, but there's no way you're going back there, when I have you right here." His eyes glistened, "I am half-angel, half-demon, but you. You aren't even human. Did you know that?"

"It's been brought up," Marissa said lamely, lies spilling.

Jonathan looked surprised, but said nothing else about it. "But you're my most powerful weapon. I can use you against them, like I did with the others. The entire one's that converted. You don't need to- you're already strong enough. And now I just have to wait."

"I am not anyone's weapon," she informed him. "I'm my own person. I can do what I want. I can see it, now, why they hid you from me. Because all you are is a psychotic, murderous, blood-thirsty, ass-"

"No need for words like that."

Marissa rolled her eyes, "They're needed when we're describing you." she remarked, folding her arms. Her eyes widened when it seemed that she pushed Jonathan over the edge, pure fire in his eyes. Marissa yelped as he pressed her against the wall, feeling debris falling on her head from the impact.

"You don't talk to me like that," growled Jonathan.

Though she was scared, she swallowed harshly, blocking the tears. Her voice cracked, "I can talk to you the way I want. I'm nothing to you." Marissa wasn't sure why, but this is when the tears begun. They dripped down her face like the slow rain, and then came heavier, as if the storm was picking up. She looked away, but he titled her chin up. Marissa closed her eyes, swarming with hatred and sadness.

"Look at me." He demanded. Marissa obliged, blinking away the tears. He touched one with his finger, and she recoiled. "You're acting like you're so afraid when I've done nothing."

She choked, "Yet."

"But I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already did."

His voice was gruff, "Then it wasn't intentional." He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Did you just _apologize_?"

Jonathan crinkled his eyes, "Is that so surprising?"

"Very," she answered. "But it still doesn't make a difference."

"Why?" he barked. "What do I have to do?"

His lips grazed her skin, and she froze. Her voice stuttered as she pushed him away, "Just leave us alone. Please. I don't know what you want. But, for God's sake, _just leave us alone." _ Her words were brutal, and she could see the taint of danger and surprise in his deep eyes, but then it was gone.

"There will be no need when your friends are dead."

"They're not going to die. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever."  
He laughed, "Well you're wrong about that."

"I don't see why you have to kill them," Marissa said, biting her lip. "Don't you feel any guilt?"

"I don't, really."

She walked backwards, heading for the door that led to a room, "Well, then you're sick."

She slammed the door shut, her eyes glistening. She held her breath, keeping the sobs from escaping her lips. She felt cold and hopeless. There was no way of getting out of there, especially with the Portal closed, and they couldn't even trace her. Marissa recoiled in the corner, bringing her knees to her chest.

Marissa hadn't realized what room she was in. It was tidy, of course, but she hadn't realized the knives and swords covering the walls. She swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight, her stomach turning. This had to be Jonathan's room, she suspected. There was no one else here.

Marissa peered under the bed, feeling a box. She sniffled, opening the box, revealing little things. She picked up a lock of hair that was white as snow, and a tiny baby shoe. Marissa narrowed her eyes, wondering why he would have such things stashed away. She went through the whole box, finding nothing useful. All the blades on the wall were too big; there was no way of fitting them inside her boot or pocket. Besides, he'd notice that they were gone.

Marissa stuffed the box back under the bed; a little too deep, making sure it was crowded by the shadows. She leaned against the wall, too sore and upset to get up and leave, even though she was in a murderer's room. It didn't make her feel any better, but for some odd reason, even though the tension around her was strong, she seemed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

When she was awake again, Marissa could feel hands around her waist, her face pressed into something hard. A wall? - No, it couldn't be. Someone was carrying her, and she knew exactly who: Jonathan. She was still panicking, but decided against her instincts, letting him think she was asleep and not awake.

When she was finally brought to her room, she almost had to pinch herself to stop herself from looking. It was bright, with many windows, and the walls were painted a deep pink; instead of the cream color in Jonathan's room. Her eyes boggled at the huge wardrobe on the side, and the large flat-screen in front of her.

Marissa bit her lip as she tumbled onto the bed, groaning as if she was just awakened. Her eyes peeled open for a split second, but Jonathan was staring at her so intensely that she doubted he hadn't seen her. But Marissa closed her eyes, pretending to go back into a deep sleep.

"I know you're awake," he said.

"I am not." Marissa answered. Out loud, of course, and mentally cursed herself for saying anything. "I mean I can't stay asleep when someone is stalking me."

"I am not stalking you. You live here."

"I do not live here," said Marissa, "I am a prisoner."

"If you want to put it that way, go ahead. But I see you as my entertainment."

"Please, go away," she begged.

He ignored her, and looked at the room. "Isn't it nice? I decorated it for you. I mean, I know girls like pink, and I was guessing that you did, so whatever. And I have clothes that will mostly likely fit you. But you're a little taller then before…"

"You're making it like I'm going to stay here forever."

"You are." Was all he said, as if it was the most logical explanation.

She rolled on her side, "You wish."

_Jace_

Luke paced the bookstore, Jocelyn by his side as she tried to calm him. Clary gave her mother a frown, and turned to Luke. "Luke, it's okay. Don't throw a fuss; it really isn't your problem."

Luke shook his head, and strode away from his fiancée, going through the bookshelf on the side. "There's got to be something. Something in here that can help. A spell that'll unlock it."

"Unless you have a dark-magic book, Luke, I think you're out of luck," informed Jace with an arm fold. Everyone stared, and he just shrugged, lamely adding, "He couldn't have done it any other way, guys. I mean, I've never seen this before. Not even a rune worked. Maybe he turned everything from light to dark. Like he used with the cup."

"That's a good point," said Clary. "But we can't do anything about it. Whatever Jonathan did, it's not reversible- right now, at least."

"We can see Magnus, but I don't know if it'll help since we stampeded out of there…" Jace trailed off, getting a stern glance from Jocelyn. He blinked, and continued, clearing his throat. "But I'll ask him."

"And we have to tell the Clave," Jocelyn added. "This is a serious matter, and we can't handle this alone."

"We've always handled it alone," grumbled Clary stubbornly.

"No- no, we can't," Jace said, "not with Marissa. They'll want her too. She's like Jonathan- a weird hybrid. And like before, in my situation, they'll kill her and Jonathan, if that's what it takes. But I know they'll do it."

"It still involves them," argued Jocelyn, "this is not a war between just you, but all the Shadowhunters."

"Please, Mom. Don't do it." She pleaded. "Marissa is the only family he has left."

"Okay," retorted Jocelyn, "but right now, if this gets messy, we involve them."

"It's going to get messy either way," Jace said, turning towards the door.

_Percy_

It was so cold and so hot at the same time. Sometimes he was shivering, and sometimes, he was sweating bullets. The group had stopped, making a small campfire, trying to stay warm at the very little light and heat. All were visible in the darkness were the Hunters' and the demigods faces, half masked by darkness. Percy and the rest of them were quiet, not saying a word. He was happy he hadn't sent Annabeth, even though she deserved to have a decision in it, and he knew he'd be in trouble with her when he got home- if he got home.

He was still uneasy about this. He didn't want to risk anyone's lives, but they all volunteered like usual. Luckily, the Hunters' came along, orders from Artemis, apparently. The Hunters' didn't seem afraid or worried that they wouldn't be able to kill the giant. With their abilities, Percy would think they'd be able to take him down, but Percy still felt as if they didn't have a chance. He had battled Giants- it wasn't that easy to destroy them.

Someone scooted beside him, and Percy looked up, recognizing Leo, who looked casual and comfort, as if this was an every day thing. Percy raised his eyebrows, and Leo stared right at him, as if looking into his souls. Then, his expression changed, and he laughed out loud, "What are you thinking about?" he finally asked. "You looked a little tense."

"Just Annabeth," he lied. He didn't want to make Leo nervous, but they all had the same expectations, mostly, and he didn't want Leo to think they weren't going to beat the giant. They had beaten him before; and they'll beat him again. Hopefully, without getting smothered. "She's probably throwing a fit because I didn't let her come."

Leo shrugged, "Jason didn't let Piper."

"But aren't they not together?"

He shrugged again, making more fire with his fingers. Leo was trying his best to keep everyone warm, but it was draining him, and he was getting cold without the warmth of his body. "Well, I heard them arguing. Maybe he still has feelings; he doesn't want her to get hurt. I'm guessing that's a sign, right?"

"I guess," he said. "We shouldn't meddle, anyway, that's Aphrodite's job."

Leo nodded, though he didn't seem to care. "Yeah, I guess."

_Clary_

Clary's mouth gaped open at the words that spilled out of Jace's mouth. Jace just eyed her as she twitched in her seat, unable to say anything but stutter out one word, "What?" in such a tone that Jace drew back. "Are you kidding, Jace? We can't go there. They'll chop our heads off!"

"No they won't. You're exaggerating," he said, "they'll just kill us." Mocked Jace, with a slight grin. Clary rolled her eyes, brushing back her hair.

"I'm not kidding, Jace."

"I know."

"Besides, we may not even find the damn place. It's hidden."

"Well, about that. Her brother gave me some of thosa drachmas incase of an emergency. I'm guessing this is an emergency."

"No," said Clary sardonically. "I guess we have no choice now, really."

Jace stood up, "So I guess we're going to Camp Half-Blood."

Hey, guys. So I got the chapter up, and I'll be posting the chapter in my other story, Obsessed, which is a Mortal Instruments Fanfic, a little later. So please review if you liked this chapter, and hopefully I didn't bore you.

-Emily


	15. Chapter 14

_Marissa_

She finally fell asleep, though she was being watched by Jonathan, like she was something to eat. Marissa tumbled in her bed, bad dreams haunting her sleep. She couldn't push them away; they just came. Finally, her eyes snapped open, and relief flooded through her, knowing the dreams weren't real. The whole room was dim, partly lit by the outside lights. Marissa shifted onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about escaping, but it was no use. Either she'd get lost wherever they were, or he wouldn't let her leave without putting up a fight that would lead to broken arms and head injuries.

Resting her head against the cold pillow, she tried closing her eyes. But she was wide awake, sleep not taking over. When Marissa was finally able to get comfortable, she heard a loud clashing sound outside the door. She ignored it, hoping it was her mind playing tricks on her, but the sounds only got louder, and she sat up in bed, her eyes wide. It could've just been Jonathan, but she had other thoughts. Thoughts that made her mind scream panic.

There were footsteps, and something slammed against the wall. Hissing sounds echoed through the apartment, and this time, Marissa felt truly frightened and defenseless. Whatever was behind that door was not good- not good at all. Marissa raced off the bed, hoping to find something that could be used as a weapon. Her stele had been taken away, and he made the room weapon-free. She was doomed.

That was when the door slammed open, and Marissa yelped at the creature in front of her. Full of scales and blood, it bared its teeth, lunging. It snarled, only a few feet away from her. There was running and screaming, and when her eyes flew open, it was gone, but Jonathan was beside it, fighting to the death. His pointed sword was much alike the demons tail; though Jonathan was faster, and the demon was frustrated with him.

Marissa could only stare, her whole body limb and numb. She wrung her fingers together, nervousness taking over. Jonathan was getting good hits at the demon, but it still wouldn't die, and she could see that he was beginning to grow impatient. She would help; but she couldn't fight. Her memories would go again, like usual.

He took one kick to the demons side, and he trusted the sword into its side. It let out a long yelp, and disintegrated, a rotten smell running through the air. Marissa coughed as Jonathan washed his hands off, acting like what he just did was nothing unusual. Marissa stood there, quietly, before she said anything else.

"What the hell was that?" Marissa demanded, though she had a feeling he wouldn't answer her. Answer her truthfully, anyway.

"It was a demon, are you blind?" said Jonathan. Marissa pursed her lips, and he added swiftly, "You know what a demon is, don't you?" and she could see his wide smirk in the darkness.

"Of course I do," she answered. "But the big question is: What was it doing in my room?"

"So _now_ you call it 'your room?' Surprising," Jonathan chided, but spoke again before she could make a remark. "But I was out. I ran into a demon- intentionally, I suppose. I needed something. Anyway, the bastard followed me home, and coincidently came into your room. No biggie."

Marissa was fuming, and had to take a few steps back so she wouldn't attack him. "I could've got killed!" she blubbered, throwing her hands up in the air with exasperation. "And you say, 'no biggie?'"

"But you didn't get killed," he pointed out. "You're safe and sound."

"Not with you here." Marissa mumbled, fiddling with her hands. "But I mean you could've kept something in here. I shouldn't be defenseless."

"I don't trust you," said Jonathan bluntly.

"And I don't trust you," she added, crossing her arms. "So I guess the feeling is mutual. But if you're dealing with demons how can I defend myself? Dying really doesn't seem like a good thing-"

"You don't need a weapon when you have me."

"If you were such a 'weapon,' I don't think the demon would've come in here." She peered at him, looking at his blank expression. "Don't you agree?" Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"That doesn't change my mind," he countered. "You're not getting a weapon."

"No one said I couldn't make one."

He puffed, "Out of what? Makeup and glitter?"

"Watch me."

_Percy_

They were on the move again, through the night. There weren't any encounters of monsters, but there were some unexplainable things happen. But Percy knew that monsters were the least of their worries; the giant was still alive, and they needed to kill it, before it did any damage.

Nico walked beside him, a knapsack strapped to his back. He looked gloomy and worried, Percy thought. And a little depressed. Percy was about to speak, but hesitated, and pressed his lips together. Nico wasn't very talkative, but he felt for the boy. He was worrying about Marissa and the Giant.

"Nico, dude. Are you alright?" asked Percy finally, not looking him in the eye. Percy bit his lip, "You look, kind of, um. Depressed."

"Don't I always look that way?" he joked without humor. "But I'm alright…for now."

"Are you worried about Marissa?"

"A little too much," he answered. "But I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I guess," Percy muttered. "Does she like it there?" he asked, turning towards the younger boy. Nico narrowed his eyes, confused, and Percy sighed, running his hands through his hair. "The Institute. Does she like it there?" Percy questioned. "Is she happy?"

"I guess." Nico shrugged. "But they don't tell her a lot of things. They keep her away from everything."

"I guess that's a good thing."

Nico shook his head. "To Marissa it isn't. She can't take it."

"But they're protecting her, right?"

Nico walked faster, passing Percy. "Sometimes I'm not sure."

_Jace_

It turned out that the drachma didn't work, for whatever reason. Percy had suggested this, but Jace was thinking positively; hoping he'd get in touch. But the coin didn't work, and just dissolved into thin air. They then asked Luke to drive them out there; though he was reluctant. Grumbling, Luke stopped at the front of the spot that they had last seen Marissa weeks before, and Jace and Clary piled out of the car.

"Thanks, Luke!" Clary called over her shoulder. "Come back in like, an hour. If we're not dead." Luke muttered words under his breath, but nodded, pulling out of the spot and heading down the road, his truck disappearing. Clary turned to Jace, her face expressionless. "Ready?"

Jace licked his lips, "I am so ready."

Jace and Clary headed down the hill, heading to the Camp. Though, the Shadowhunters didn't know they couldn't go through the border. Jace ran down the hill, Clary not fart behind, her bright hair flowing behind her. When they both caught their breath, heaving, Jace started reaching out; hoping to feel a border of a sort.

Clary gave him a skeptical look, and he sighed, continuing with his hands. "Just feel around. I need to find the border to the Camp." She just shrugged and followed along, still confused on how this was important. When Jace finally felt something, he jumped. "Look. Here. Found it."

"Um, Jace-"

"Not now, Clary. We have to get inside the Camp…" he was lost in thought.

Clary cleared her throat. "Jace, please- just listen. I-"

"_Clary_," he droned.

"Jace!" This got his attention, and he spun around. "I don't know if you realize anything, but there's a girl holding a spear at us."

"Where?"

"At the top of the hill, Jace!" She pointed. On top, was a girl who looked like Jace's size. She had a spear in her hand, a fierce look on her face. Others surrounded her, whispering and pointing, at arms. She stepped back, whispering, "What the hell did we just do?" she asked.

Jace swallowed. "I think we upset the Greeks."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"If you don't want to die, then yes."

_ Magnus_

Alec came into the room, his eyes furrowed, and his blue eyes blazing. "Find anything?" he asked, eyeing Magnus as he searched through the stack of books on his desk. The warlock shook his head, his head still deep into the stack of books. Alec frowned, sitting on the stool. He hadn't told anyone he asked Magnus; they didn't want any help; this was their problem. But Alec refused; he didn't want anyone to get hurt- especially Jace, since he still had slight feelings, no matter with Magnus beside him.

"Alec?" said Magnus, making his eyes shoot open. "Alec, are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright." Alec answered.

He frowned. "You look flustered."

"No…I-I was just thinking…"  
-

_Marissa_

"You're not hungry?" Jonathan asked.

"I've lost my appetite." She answered.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "You haven't eaten anything, Marissa. You've got to be starving."

"I'm not." Marissa argued. "Just let me be, okay? I don't see why you care."\

Jonathan paused. "I don't see why I wouldn't."

"I didn't know kidnapping and caring were the same thing."

"I didn't kidnap you," he remarked.

"Then what do you call this?" Marissa asked, gesturing around the room.

"Paradise, Marissa," he grinned. "Paradise."

Good, bad, eh? Please review if you liked the chapter. I'm kind of making Jonathan soft cause he really does like her. But he's like possessive, psycho murderer, so I don't think that relationship will work…But yeah. Review!

-Emily


	16. Chapter 15

Clary

She didn't understand how they had so many weapons. So many weapons she hadn't seen before. Most were some Greek weapons that had some mysterious and gory back-story, and some were weapons that made Clary tremble. Though they had no idea where Jonathan was yet, even though he had been at the institute, she knew that he may be facing an army even bigger then his own.

"You know," said Jace, hugging her lightly around the waist. "There's no need for you to mope around. You can hang around with the other girls, if you want. I know all this war stuff sounds unsettling-"

"No, no," Clary pressed him away, but not too hard to seem mad. "I can handle this, Jace. It's just I'm worried for Marissa, and my brother- and not in a sisterly-brotherly way. But if anything happens, well. I'll feel accountable." Clary shook her head, her red waves falling. "Besides, no action has happened yet."

This time Jace smirked, his golden eyes glistening. "Oh. yeah. There's going to be action. We're actually going to do battles soon," he informed her. "And well, I want to see what happens if I stab a Greek with a seraph blade, and vise-versa."

"You're going to try and _kill_ each other?"  
"No. We're _practice_ killing each other." They then heard Clarisse's voice thundering through the camp. He pecked her on the cheek, a smile broad on his angelic face. He winked, "Take good notes." And he dashed off.

Clary was left with a gaping mouth. Her eyes fixed on the two people in front of her. Jace and Clarisse. Though, Clary wasn't surprised. She was tough for a girl. She was daughter of Ares, she knew: God of War. Hopefully, Jace wouldn't be beaten up by a girl, and he would risk the humiliation, even though Clary thought it'd be a little funny.

"Go, Clarisse!" she could hear screams and shouts from around the camp. Whistles were blown, and Jace was already on the ground, rolling and plummeting with his sword above for blocking- or stabbing. Clarisse growled in her throat, her eyes wild. Jace just smirked, evading her shot by veering under her arm.

He finally got a shot through her tough armor and she hissed. There was a loud round of applause, and some boo's, but the duo kept combating, up on their feet. As Clary watched, she noticed a dark gleam in Jace's eyes that wasn't there before, and Clary realized now that his power had strengthened -even though he had max-ability before- and it must've been when he had been attached to Jonathan. He learned from the best, Clary thought bitterly.

By the last ten minutes of the battle, Clarisse's eyes seemed to be tiring, and she was opening and closing them as if she was falling asleep. Jace laced his foot above her chest, and though Clary knew she had the strength to push him off, she stood on the ground, giving Jace a look that said: _You'll pay for this_.

The crowd applauded once again, and the daughter of Ares got a few pats on the back, and some of her half-siblings gave Jace smashing looks, but said nothing, turning away and disappearing in the large crowd of demigods. One of the Hermes kids, Connor Stoll, came to the center of the ring.

"We need some volunteers. If anyone's ready to take Jace on, over here." he said, a little shake to his voice. Clary laughed lightly, realizing that half the camp seemed afraid of Jace already. No one raised there hands or came to center, and Connor nervously looked around, a pleading look on his face that said: _Help me_.

"I'll do it."

Clary turned her head. There was a girl there, of course. She looked vaguely familiar. Jace just tossed his blade in the air and yawned, as if these battles were terribly lame and boring, even though Clary knew that this is what he enjoyed: Fighting and killing. But for some reason, the people of the camp didn't seem surprised. At least, not that surprised.

The girl strode up, and Connor lifted her hand as if she were in a fighting match- a real one. He cleared his throat, and announced loudly. "Welcoming, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

_Percy_

"He's there," Nico pointed, his shaggy hair cascading around him, his eyes fixed on the large mountain above. "I can tell...he's done something. I can sense death, but whatever," he shrugged, and turned to the rest of the group. "You've got to be ready, guys. He can sense us, most likely. He's set up traps, no doubt." Nico scowled at the mountain and cursed in Greek.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Sunshine." Percy muttered. "We can take him on, right? I've fought a giant before. Well, more then one, but that's not the point. If we concentrate, we can take him down."

"Girls, get your bows ready," ordered Thalia, her blue eyes twinkling. She cracked her knuckles, turning to the demigods. "You better know what you're doing. I don't want any causalities. Especially with the small amount I have right now. Artemis wouldn't like it. Not at all."

"I understand that Artemis would slash her wrath on us," muttered Nico dryly. "Let's try to get up the mountain, first. Hopefully my feet don't fall off before we get up there."

"Can't you shadow-travel?"  
"If you want to end up in China, be my guest. I have absolutely no energy."

Leo stroked his chin, "China_does_ seem nice right now-"

They all turned to him, "Leo!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"We have a giant to fight. And I know someone who can help us get up there."

"And that is?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Blackjack."

Leo scowled. "You mean that horse that kicked me?"  
Percy sighed, "Yes, Leo. And you were the one making jokes. He was bound to kick you."

"No!" Leo argued. "He asked _you_ if he could kick _me_, and you said _yes_!"

Somehow, Percy had gotten the horse to come with some friends. Percy was bunched with Leo, and Nico. Leo was making jokes, even though Percy knew that Blackjack wanted to throw him off his back. "Leo, please with the jokes," said Percy, "they're kind of lame."

"Like you," Nico added.

"You know, you guys are mean."

Nico rolled his eyes, "I know."

Leo grumbled something else under his breath but said nothing else for the rest of the ride. When they finally landed, they could already hear a crackling noise, like a big fire. The gang huddled near a rock, their voices just a whisper. There was no sign of the giant, but he had to be around here somewhere. There was a huge campfire.

"What if he's gone?" whispered Leo.

"Why would he leave when he knows we're coming? He wouldn't back down from a fight." said Percy. "And neither will we. We just have to figure out where he is and- What, guys?" the whole crew of demigods stiffened, and Percy turned slowly. his eyes averting to the creature rumbling towards them, his footsteps shaking the mountain, sending billows of rocks towards them.

Percy got up along with the others, pulling Riptide out of his pocket, "Guys, run!"

Marissa

"This is more like hell." Marissa hissed. "Not paradise."

"Oh, but it will be," he cooed. "It'll be our house. Our life. Our everything."

"My friends will find me," Marissa declared, even if her voice was breaking, and she didn't sound the least bit confident in her statement. She blinked away the oncoming tears, and clenched her teeth. "And when they do, they'll kick your ass into hell, back to where you came from."

He smiled evenly, "I may have demon blood, dear Marissa. But that doesn't mean I came from hell."

"Don't call me, 'dear,'" she growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room." She pushed her chair away, and got up, tears spilling down her cheeks at a rapid pace. She huffed, her breath shaky. But before she could head to her room, she could hear Jonathan's voice rise.

"And what are you going to do in there, huh?" he demanded. "Try to call your little friends? They can't do anything. I can take down anyone, anything. It's funny how they think they can take me down."

"They will take you down." was the only thing she could muster.

"Sure they can," he voice was melodic. He was fast, and he brushed her cheek with his thumb, and she sighed, trying to scramble away from his touch, but his grasp was tight. "They'll never take you away," he said. "You'll be mine, and mine only. No one else can have you."

Marissa finally found the strength to push him away, "You don't own me, you monster. I can do what I want. It's my life, not yours. Your life may be a messed up havoc, but mine isn't/ And I want to live the way I want to. Not under some psychotic monsters control." Marissa was glad that she said that, which suddenly had left Jonathan speechless. But he attacked her, then, his eyes glistening with pain and hatred and any other negative feeling.

She fell to the floor as their bodies collapsed together. Marissa's blue eyes shot daggers at him. and her eyes were glassy. She tried pushing his body off, but it felt as if his body was a brick wall, and it was sucking all the life out of here. In seconds, she was panting, sweat gleaming on her forehead as she struggled to breathe, to catch a breath- anything. Her lungs craved it, and they were burning, like a wildfire spreading through her.

"See? This is what you get." He snarled. "You don't say that to me. Ever. Do you understand?"

It hurt her heart to say it. It hurt her so much, but she had to agree to what he was doing, otherwise she would die. And everyone else needed her, and she couldn't do that to Nico, could she? He'd b crushed and heartbroken, and he would want to be dead, too. "I understand."

Sorry for the really long update. School has been havoc, and i haven't had the time to do anything, really. Today I had no school, and i got motivation to right. So I hope you're happy with this chapter, and if not, then I'm sorry. I'm probably going to end this story at about 20 chapters, and I may do a sequel to the story with Nico and Marissa. So, please, review if you like the chapter!

-Emily(:


	17. Chapter 16

Annabeth

When you didn't have Percy around, or a war to fight, you seemed to have a lot of free time, and right now, Annabeth was looking to fight Jace, her boyfriend's half-sisters cousin, and he seemed to be good. But not good enough to take down the daughter of Athena. Not even close. The Angel-Boy looked surprised to see a girl coming to challenge him, but Annabeth didn't mind: She went up against boys before; it wasn't really different then fighting Clarisse.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrow rose. Jace swallowed and nodded. She grinned devilishly as the whistle was blown, and her sword shot out faster then Jace's did, and he seemed overwhelmed. She swung at him, her eyes wide and smoky.

"You're not going to win this, Chase." said Jace, his eyes narrowing. "I'm too strong for you. I'm going to crush you like an ant, so you might as well back-down now," he warned, his sword close to her throat. But she spun away, ignoring his words. She dashed through the arena, her feet smacking against the grass.

Annabeth, slowly, slipped her Yankees' cap on, and stumbled, hitting the floor, but she seemed to be invisible: Jace seemed confounded and out-of-breath, looking around madly for the daughter of Athena. Annabeth laughed breathlessly, "Can't see me, can you, Angel-Boy?" she taunted, walking around, making Jace spin his head at every sound and whisper. "There's no way to know if I have a sword at you throat or a gun at you head."

Jace looked panicked for a second, but gained back his serenity and his bravery. He swallowed, bringing his sword to his front. His golden eyes gleamed, trying to find the girl he was fighting. But though his eyes could see through glamour's, they didn't see through the Mist. There was no way he could see her.

"Still can't see me?" inquired Annabeth, a lopsided grin taking over her features. She would have been happier if Percy could see her, now. He knew she was a good fighter, and she knew it too, but he still wouldn't trust her with the expeditions he went on. This would prove her vigor. Annabeth paused, snaking her head around until she felt something fall on her, and she wondered if Jace had found her. Indeed, he had. Somehow.

Her eyes widened as the cap fell off her head, getting thrown into the whistling wind. She cried out, rolling over in the damp grass as her sword came to rest at her side. Grass stains and mud covered her knees and shoulders, and her hair must've been in a frizz. "Still can take me on, Annabeth?"

"How'd you find me?" she asked anxiously. Even with her Athena logic, she still couldn't place on how he was able to find her. Not even monsters ten times his strength could find her. The Shadowhunters were more warrior-like then they were, or Annabeth was just getting too easy.

"It's called hearing, Chase. You might want to watch where you're walking."

He didn't wait for her to respond. He lunged. The two warriors collided, and Annabeth tried to wriggle her way out, but his weight was too much, and she felt as if she was suffocating. She writhed under him, squirming and slashing at his face. But her sword was stuck under the heap of sweaty bodies, and Annabeth was considered defenseless. She felt ashamed and embarrassed to be losing to a fight with someone who wasn't even her kind, and she was the daughter of Athena. She shook her head, tears almost spilling, and finally, at the last moment, was able to swerve. She rolled down the small hill, crashing her head loudly on the rocks and marbles under her. She4 got up, momentarily dizzy, but alright. At least she hoped.

_ Children of Athena are wise, _she thought. _And this is not a real fight. Maybe I should stop and let this go. I am not ready. _But apparently her feet had other thoughts. She swung out, her foot colliding with his jaw. She heard a crack, and jumped back, sword at play. He didn't seem fazed, but there was a glimmer of blood dripping down his chin.

Nervously, she stepped back. Annabeth could feel the wind coming off Long Island Sound, the deep waters rumbling behind her, even if there was a border protecting the camp from the outside world. She could still feel its creeping presence. _Annabeth, stop, it's too dangerous. _It sounded like her mother, but so much like herself within. _Stop this fight. You were never meant to fight the Shadowhunters; you were meant to fight _with _them. _

Annabeth was surprised when she found herself speaking, rather loudly, her grey eyes fixing on the Shadowhunter in front of her, a crooked and arrogant smirk making its way across his lips. "I withdraw. I no longer wish to fight Jace Wayland, Shadowhunter. I decline."

She dropped her sword to the floor, and there was silence.

Connor Stoll made his way up-front. "Um, well, that was new. Annabeth has declined,which I don't think is even happened to her before, and Jace Wayland, again, wins. Who else is brave enough to take him on?"

Annabeth droned all of their voice out, her cheeks boiling hot as she went to pick up her Yankee cap. She wiped off the clinging grass and chunks of dirt and rock, and shoved it on her head, and made her way towards her cabin, muffling her sobs with her orange-turned-black Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

Marissa

Jonathan stepped back, and Marissa finally could breathe without being breathed on. Her eyes were glassy, and Jonathan's coal-eyes stared venomously into hers, as if locked in a trance. She hadn't noticed the tears streaming down her face until his voice shook her out of her reverie. "Why are you crying, again?" he wondered out-loud, almost throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"It's you," Marissa choked out. "You! Don't you get it? You're a monster. And I rather fucking die then stay in this hell-hole with you!" she screamed, slashing her arms about as if she were to attack the demon. He held her hands above her head, his handsome face stern and his jaw set in a line. Marissa was ready to get smacked, or whatever he was going to do, but he did nothing as she closed her eyes tight.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't open her eyes; she was too afraid. "Aren't you going to. . ." she swallowed. "Hit me?"

"I was, but you looked so innocent, so I stopped."

Silence.

"I hate you." Snarled Marissa.

"I know."

"So why do you keep me here?"  
"Either that or I attack your friends right here, right now."

"There are more of us then you know."

"Mhm," he let her go, "whatever you say. But that doesn't mean no one will die. Because believe me, there will be more deaths then more living. So be ready for your family to be crumpling to pieces."

It almost made her die on the spot, but Marissa was already crying, heaving, her eyes red. "What family?" she said. "I have none. I have a brother, a cousin, and a boyfriend. _I have no one else_."

"What boyfriend?" asked Jonathan, and Marissa wasn't sure if it was plain curiosity or a demanding request. He raised his eyebrows, scowling, his blonde-white hair covering one of his eyes.

"He's my boyfriend," she said. "That's all you need to know."

"Is that why you don't like me?" he sounded angry, and Marissa withered back. "Because you have that other boyfriend who probably isn't as good as a protector as me? Or as good-looking, or has power? What are you going to do when I kill him, hmmm? You'll only have me."

"I-I love him," Marissa answered. "I won't be able to love again, especially you."

That's when he crashed his lips to hers, and though it was heated, and Marissa knew she could pretend it was Nico, she just couldn't. She pretended to kiss back, until she could get the mirror sitting on the table. She smashed it over his head, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

Marissa wasted no time and hurried towards the door. He was coming fast, and she could hear him pounding through the rooms. She slid into the weapons room, which luckily had a window. She basked the door open, somehow, and picked up a stele quick-enough to put a locking rune on. Marissa almost felt relief, until he started banging.

"I'm going to wind up killing you!" he roared.

"Go ahead!" she screamed back, stuffing steles and other weapons into her pants and boots. As she looked down, she could see blood all over her, but thankfully it was only Jonathan's. Wiping her hands on her pants, and drawing some runes on her hands and arms, she opened the window with the rune, and it flew off.

She still felt confused on how he didn't open the door yet, but she didn't care right now. She flew through the window, not looking down at the height of the drop. But she didn't care, and with her cat-like skills, she only seemed to bruise her ankles and get a little dirt on herself.

Marissa could see a pond up-ahead, and that was when she heard a snapping noise. A door, she presumed. She gasped. "Marissa!" she could hear her name loud and clear and she yelped. The only thing that would save her is throwing herself in the pond, which may be freezing cold. And to be honest, she had never used her powers in the water before.

"Here I go," Marissa mumbled, before she threw herself in the cold water.

Percy

They were running, almost soaring. Percy was grateful for the warning, but he was tired and weak, and he was almost into thinking that this giant would kill him with one stomp. But he kept running, as his lungs burned. He was craving water, and he sense it too as they swerved to the right, the Hunters' and demigods not far behind. "Over here!" he called, and they huddled underneath a large rock.

"It's not safe," said Thalia. "He can sense us."

"I can use water to cover us for now," Percy said. "Especially with the scent of salt. But it may drain me."

Using his powers, he air bended water, trying to cover the demigod-smell with sea salt. And though his plan was stupid, it seemed to work, and the giant seemed to walk away, but they still needed to fight it, and send it back to Tartarus, where it belonged and where it should stay.

"Okay, he's gone. I think." Percy said quietly.

As they got up from under the small ledge, Percy spotted something. It was small, fragile, and upside down. Nico, beside him, narrowed his eyes in perplex, "I sense. . .death, or something near death, anyway."

"You don't think. . .?"

"No." he answered. "It doesn't seem. . . normal. Not human, not demigod, either."

"I seen a body out there," said Percy, frowning. "Let me check it out."

Swiftly, he made his way through the thick and grimy water, wishing not to get wet. It looked like a body, and Percy gasped, his green eyes blazing. He turned the body around, looking at a pale face. The girl was breathing vaguely, and she was reaching out.

Her name came off of his lips suddenly, and he was confused. "Marissa?" but the girl wasn't moving at all, and all Percy would think of was, _Dead, my little sister is dead, and I don't how. _

Please review if you liked the chapter!

I will most likely update again tomorrow, and I may try to finish this story by this week, hopefully, if school isn't busy, but we'll have to see. So thanks to the people who have been sticking around for my late updates.

-Emily(:


End file.
